Lost heart
by Avanti-17
Summary: A plot suggested by duo jenny. Peep inside to know more
1. chapter 1

A plot suggested by duo jenny. I hope that you all will enjoy the story.

* * *

All the officers were present in bureau engrossed in their respective works but fate didn ' t want them to work team peacefully , dcp chitrole barged inside the bureau. As he entered everyone wished him.

Dcp Chitrole : Good morning.

Abhijeet ( in a low tone ) : Abhi tak to good thi lekin pata nahi ab kaise jayega din.

Daya : ( in a low tone ) Sahi kaha tumne. Dekhte hai ab kaunsi buri khabar layi hai.

Dcp chitrole : Kuch kaha kya tum logo ne ?

Daya : Nahi sir.

Dcp chitrole went inside Acp ' s cabin and both of them had discussion over there. After some time dcp chitrole left. All left a sigh as he left.

Daya : Achha hua ki chala gaya agar kuch der yaha rukte na pata nahi kya ho jata.

Abhijeet : Arey Daya bhuchal aa jata.

Both of then started laughing. Now Acp sir came out of his cabin.

Acp Pradyuman : Ye kya ho raha hai yaha ? Ye bureau hai samjhe.

Abhijeet : Kuch nahi sir.

Acp Pradyuman now went inside his cabin and while entering , he said " Daya tum thodi der baad ana cabin me "

Daya : Yes sir.

Freddy : Ye acp sir ko kya ho gaya achanak ?

Abhijeet : Arey Freddy tumhe pata nahi bureau me hasna mana hai.

Daya : Ha agar hasna bhi ho to mu deewar ki taraf karke hasna padta hai.

Vivek : Sir lekin aisa kyu ?

Abhijeet : Tumhe pata nahi bureau me hasne ka adhikar sirf ek hi jan ko hai.

Daya : Arey Vivek tumhe pata nahi.

Vivek : Nahi sir.

They were talking when heard a loud laughing sound from the acp sir ' s cabin. He was talking to someone on phone.

Daya : Ab pata chala.

Abhijeet : Ha one and only Raawan.

Freddy, Vivek : Ha sir.

Now the phone call got ended and Daya went inside the cabin. He knocked the cabin door and after getting permission went inside.

Inside the cabin :

Acl Pradyuman : Daya tumhare liye ek mission aya hai.

Daya : Sir kab nikalna hai ?

Acp Pradyuman : Kal.

Daya : Yes sir.

Acp Pradyuman : I know that will be able to sucessfully complete mission.

All the best.

He handed over some documents and said " Ye details hai mission ke aur bhi tum ghar jao aur nikalne ki tayyari karo "

Daya : Yes sir. I guarantee you that mission will be 100 % successful.

He then left the cabin, came outside and started wrapping his things.

Abhijeet : Daya , kya hua ? Kahi ja rahe ho kya ?

Daya : Wo darsal ek mission aya hai.

Abhijeet : Kab nikalna hai ?

Daya : Kal.

Abhijeet : Kab tak laut kar aaoge ?

Daya : Pata nahi. Ek to 2 - 3 mahine ya 6 mahine ya 1 saal.

Abhijeet : Life risk hai ?

Daya simply nodded.

Abhijeet : Khayal rakhna.

Daya : Acha chalo mai nikalta hu.

Abhijeet : Bye.

After his departure , Abhijeet went inside Acp ' s cabin.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha kaho Abhijeet kya hua ?

Abhijeet : Sir Daya ja raha hai mission pe.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha. Kyunki HQ ke strict orders hai.

Abhijeet : Sir koi aur nahi ja sakta kya ?

Acp Pradyuman : Tum jante ho Abhijeet ye mission kitna important hai ? Ab tak around 15 officers mar chuke hai is mission me.

Abhijeet : Phir bhi aap usse bhej rahe hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Kyunki mujhe us par bharosa hai. Wo is mission ko khatam karke hi ayega. Kya tumhe Daya ki kabiliyat pe bharosa nahi hai ?

Abhijeet : Sir bharose ki baat nahi hai. Mujhe Daya par apni jaan se bhi jyada bharosa hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Phir kya baat hai ?

Abhijeet : Sir kya mai ja sakta hu is mission pe ?

Acp Pradyuman : Abhijeet.

His single tone was enough to shut his right hand.

Acp Pradyuman : Tumhe pata hai na humari duty kaisi hai ? phir bhi. I know ki tum pareshan ho lekin Daya par yakin karo wo mission complete kar ke hi ayega.

Abhijeet : Yes sir.

He came back from the cabin and sat on his desk. He was trying to concentrate on his work but was not able to do so. He was trying to do complete the work but many thoughts were coming in his mind What if Daya was not able to complete mission ? What if something happened to him in mission ? and many more. His mind kept struggling with his thoughts and was physically trying to complete the work assigned to him. Somehow he managed to work till the duty hours.

Once his duty was over , he made his way to Daya ' s home and ringed the bell.

Daya knew whom the visitor was and said from inside " Andar aa jao Abhijeet , darawaza khula hai "

Abhijeet now opened the door and entered inside the house.

Abhijeet : Kya Daya aise darwaza khula chod dete hai kya ? Cid officer ke ghar ka darwaze khule hue shobha nahi dete. Pata nahi kal akhbar me khabar aa jaye ki cid officer Daya ke ghar me chori ho gayi.

Daya : Kya hai Abhijeet andar aate hi teacher ki tarah sikhana shuru kar diya.

Abhijeet : Ha to tumhari harkate hi aisi hai ki teacher ki tarah samjhana padta hai.

Daya : Dekho mere ghar ke darawaze humesha band hote hai samjhe.

Abhijeet now laughing and said " Wo to pata hi chal gaye ki humesha band hi rahte hai. "

Daya : Haso mat. Mujhe pata tha ki tum aane wale ho isliye darwaza khula tha.

Abhijeet : Aisi galat famyi kaise ho gayi tumhe ki mai aaunga ?

Daya : Dekho mera ladne ka bilkul man nahi hai aur galat famyi ki baat hi mat karo tum. Tum yaha ghar ke andar ho isse sab kuch sabit ho jata hai.

Abhijeet : Ok naraz mat ho. Waise ho gayi kya packing tumhari ?

Daya : Ha almost ho chuki hai. Bas kuch cheeze baaki hai. Bas wahi dal raha tha.

Abhijeet : Acha. Dinner ho gaya ?

Daya : Nahi bas bannane hi wala tha uske baad bachi hui packing karne wala tha.

Abhijeet : To chalo saath me banate hai.

Daya : Nahi abhi nahi.

Abhijeet : Kyu ?

Daya : Jao jaake fresh ho ke aao. Pata hai sidhe bureau se aye ho.

Abhijeet : Achha thik hai. Aise order to mat do.

Daya gave expression like " Really mai order deta hu "

Abhijeet : Ha ha pata hai ja raha hu.

Now both of them started cooking dinner. Soon the dinner was ready and both of them served the dinner. Abhijeet was just looking at the plate.

Daya : Ab tumhe kya invitation du ? Khana shuru karo.

Abhijeet : Ye tum baat baat par aise chid kyu rahe ho ? Koi baat acche se bhi keh sakte ho tum ?

Daya : Dekho Abhijeet tumhare harkate hi aisi hai ki mujhe tumhe daanta pad raha hai.

Abhijeet : Dekha iska matlab tum ye maante ho ki tum mujhe daante ho.

Daya : Mere saath ladai karne me majja aata hai tumhe nahi. Dr. Salunkhe ki kami puri kar rahe ho kya tum ?

Abhijeet : Dekho Daya Dr. Salunkhe ka naam mat lo. Waise bhi wo meri humesha taang kheechte rahte hai aur ab to tum bhi shuru ho gaye.

Daya : Agar mai nahi ruka to ? Kya karoge ?

Abhijeet : Kya karunga.

He just stood up from the table and started to leave the house. Daya just dragged him and said " Arey arey Abhijeet ruk jao. Kaha ja rahe ho tum ? "

Abhijeet : Kahi pe bhi jau. Tumhe usse matlab ?

Daya : Matlab hai issilye puch raha hu na. Abhijeet dekho shant ho jao. Mai to bas tumhe irritate karne ke liye keh raha tha. Tum to mere acche dost ho na aur acche insan bhi. Acche log aise khane ki plate ko waise hi chodkar nahi jate. Please ruk jao.

Abhijeet : Ha ha ruk raha hu. Jyada makkhan mat lagao.

Daya : To phir chale khaana khane.

Abhijeet : Ha chalo.

Both of them got seated on their respective seats.

Daya : Waise tum kaho to khila du tumhe.

Abhijeet : Nahi mai khud kha sakta ho.

Daya : Soch lo. Pata nahi ab mauka milega ya nahi.

Abhijeet : Daya

This tone of Abhijeet was enough to tell Daya that how much hurt this time he was.

Daya : Sorry.

He said sorry in such way that Abhijeet ' s all anger got vanished.

Abhijeet : Waise tarika accha hai sorry bolne ka.

Daya : Ye to meri speciality hai.

Abhijeet : Agar khud ki tarif kar li ho to khane khaye ya phir bhuka hi rakhoge apne dost ko ?

Daya : Mai bhi to yahi keh raha tha. Bohot bhuk lagi hai.

Abhijeet : Mujhe laga hi tha ki itni der ho gayi phir bhi tumhe ab tak bhook kaise nahi lagi.

Daya : Sach me yaar ab der ho rahi hai. Pehle khaana khate hai. Phir baate karenge dher sari.

Abhijeet : Ha ha.

Both of them completed their dinner having some causal chit - chats. After dinner, Daya went to complete his remaining packing.

In the hall Abhijeet was roaming to and fro. After completing his packing , Daya came outside and found his friend as it is when he left few minutes ago.

Daya cleared his throat purposely so that Abhijeet notices his presence.

Abhijeet : Ho gayi packing ?

Daya : Ha. Waise tum aise ghoom kyu rahe the ? Kahi marathon ki practice to nahi kar rahe tum ?

Abhijeet : Tum na bas bakwas bate karna hi jaante ho.

Daya : Acha to mai bakwas bate karta hu. He bhagwan aaj kal log kaise hai. Bhalayi ka to jamana hi nahi raha. Ghor kalyug hai ye.

Abhijeet : Dramebaaz. Sach me mujhe kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki tumhe cid me nahi balki film industry me hona chahiye tha.

Daya now just went and hugged him tightly.

Abhijeet : Daya kya kar rahe ho tum ? Mujhe saans nahi aa raha hai.

Daya now left him and said in deep voice " Tumhe kya lagta hai Abhijeet aisi gussa karke , naraz hone ka natak karke sach chup jayega. Lekin ek baat tum bhi samjh lo tumhara ye jo chehra hai na wo sab kuch bol deta hai. "

Abhijeet : Acha to kya bol raha hai mera chehra ?

Daya : Je jo gussa aur narazgi ke peeche chupi hui pareshani dikh rahi hai.

Abhijeet : Mai pareshan hu ?

Daya : Agar pareshan nahi ho to hall me ghum kyu rahe ho ?

Abhijeet : Bas aise hi.

Daya : Bureau me bhi kaam bhi aisi kar kar rahe the aur khane pe bhi tumhara dhyan nahi tha sab aise hi. Kyu ?

Abhijeet just maintained the silence.

Daya : Ab chup kyu ho gaye ? Ye pehli baar to nahi hai ki mai mission par ja raha hu to phir ?

Abhijeet : Pata nahi lekin mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki kuch bura hone wala hai.

Daya : Kya tumhe mujh par bharosa nahi hai ?

Abhijeet : Baat bharose ki nahi hai.

Daya : Phir.

Abhijeet : Kya tum mujhse waada karoge.

Daya : Ha lekin meri shart hai ki tum mujhe jaane se nahi rokoge.

Abhijeet : Mai ye waada lene bhi nahi wala tha. Darsal mai tumse waada chahta hu ki tum is mission ko successful karke sahi salamat wapas aaoge.

Daya : Wada.

Abhijeet : Promise.

Daya : Ha baba promise. Ab to thik hai na.

Abhijeet : Nahi.

Daya : Ab kya hua ?

Abhijeet forwarded a watch to him.

Daya : Arey iski kya jarurat hai ? Mere pass already hai ek.

Abhijeet : Ye aisi waisi watch nahi hai iske andar voice messages bhi record kar sakte hai aur saath mein isme tracker bhi hai.

Daya : Phir bhi rehne do.

Abhijeet : Mai keh raha hu na rakho. Meri baat nahi manoge tum ?

Daya : Achha rakh leta hu.

Abhijeet now looking towards watch " Acha chalo ab aram karo tum. Kal nikalna bhi hai tumhe. Good night "

Daya : Good night aur ha yaha se sidha ghar hi jana.

Abhijeet : Ha ha aur apna waada yaad rakhna.

Daya : Daya apna waada kabhi nahi todta. Bye

Abhijeet : Bye.


	2. chapter 2

I hope that you will like this chapter.

* * *

Daya went inside his house to have a sleep. The next morning he is going to have a new challenge ready for him.

After sometime, Abhijeet ' s phone started ringing. He looked at the caller id it was showing Daya and received the call.

Abhijeet ( to himself ) : Daya ne kaha tha ki ghar pochte hi phone karna. Mai to ab tak bahar hi hu. Jab use pata chalega ki mai ab tak ghar nahi pochcha to pata nahi kya karega. Ek kaam karta hu batata hi nahi hu use.

Abhijeet : Ha bolo Daya.

Daya : Pohoch gaye ghar ?

Abhijeet : Ha. Wo darsal mai tumhe call karna bhool gaya.

Daya : Seriously Abhijeet bhool gaye. Jab tumhe pata hai ki tum mere samne jhoot nahi bol sakte to koshis bhi kyu karte ho tum ? Tumse kaha tha maine yaha se sidha ghar jana lekin nahi tum meri baat manoge kaise ? Meri baat manne se na tumhari shaan kam nahi hojayegi.

Abhijeet : Tum na bohot baate karte ho. Mujhe apni baat rakhne ka mauka to do.

Daya : Ha to bolo na.

Abhijeet : Wo darsal tumhare ghar se nikalne ke baad mujhe informer ka phone aya isliye mai usse milne chala gaya.

Daya : To tum pehle bata nahi sakte the.

Abhijeet : Tumhe bolne ka mauka diya ?

Daya : Waise kaha ho tum ?

Abhijeet : Wo rasate pe hu yaar.

Daya : Kahi wo raasta beach ki taraf to nahi jata ?

Abhijeet : Arey nahi Daya ghar hi ja raha tha. Sacchi me.

Daya : Achha chalo ghar jao ab kafi raat ho chuki hai.

Abhijeet : Tum ab tak kyu jage hue ho ?

Daya : Wo darsal mai tumhare phone ka intezaar kar raha tha.

Abhijeet : Tumhe pata hai na subah jaldi jana hai mission ke liye phir bhi jaag rahe ho ab tak. Tum ek insan hi ho koi superhuman nahi ho jisme super powers ho.

Daya : Mere jagne ke peeche ki wajah bhi tum hi ho. Dusro ko daante se pehle khud ki taraf dekh lena chahiye.

Abhijeet : Acha suno mai abhi nikalta hu ghar ke liye. Tum ab rah mat dekhna. Sidha so jana. Thik hai.

Daya : Ha thik hai.

Abhijeet : Daya, All the best mission ke liye.

Daya : Thank you. Acha abhi rakhta hu.

Abhijeet : Daya , I will miss you.

Daya : Mai bhi miss karunga tumhe.

Abhijeet : Mai intezar karunga tumahare lautne ka.

Daya : Ha mai aunga na wapas tab hum bohot masti karenge.

Abhijeet : Ab final wala good night.

Daya : Good night.

The call got cut. Now Abhijeet drived towards his home and then slept.

The next day , Daya left for mission and Abhijeet started going to bureau.

Days were passing so soon. Abhijeet didn ' t knew when the days got converted into months. Still there was no news of Daya ' s mission. As the days started passing, the fear in Abhijeet ' s mind was getting thicker.

_One day :_

_Abhijeet was sitting on the lounge. He heared the doorbell. Now he opened the door. Seeing the visitor he was very happy._

_Abhijeet : Arey Daya tum wapas aa gaye._

_Daya : Ha aa gaya mai. Maine waada kiya tha na tumse ki mai laut ke aunga._

_Abhijeet : Acha ye baate chodo pehle andar chalo._

_Both of them came inside and got seated._

_Abhijeet Tumhe pata hai maine tumhe kitna miss kiya ?_

_Daya : Maine bhi tumhe bohot miss kiya._

_Abhijeet : Maine Acp sir se kitne baar pucha tumhare baare me lekin unhone kuch bhi nahi bataya. Dhire dhire mujhe lagne laga tha ki tum bhi wapas nahi aaoge._

_Daya : Tumhe pata hai mujhe tumhari roj yaad ati thi. Isliye to mai chala aya na jaldi se mission pura karke tumhare pass._

_Abhijeet : Ab mai tumhe kahi jaane nahi dunga. Promise karo ki tum mujhe chodke ke nahi jaoge._

_Daya : Promise. Acha ye sab chodo. Yaar ghar me mehman aya hai kuch puchoge bhi ya nahi Ki bhhoka rakhne ka irada hai ?_

_Abhijeet : Ha wo bas puchne hi wala tha. Kya loge chai ya coffee ?_

_Daya : Tumhare haath ki coffee._

_Abhijeet : Chalo kitchen me. Wahi pe coffee bhi banegi aur baaten bhi hongi._

_Both of them were sipping coffee and chitchating about random topics._

_Abhijeet : Arey dekho mai to bhul hi gaya._

_Daya : Kya bhul gaye ?__Abhijeet : Wo darsal mujhe kuch grocery lani thi.__Daya : Koi baat nahi saath me chalte hai. Uske baad dinner tumhare taraf se._

_Abhijeet : Mere taraf se kyu ? Tumhare taraf se kyunki tumne itne din lagaye wapas ane me isliye ye samjho ki ye tumhari penalty hai._

_Daya : Acha baba thik hai meri taraf se dinner. Khush_

_Abhijeet : Bohot jyada. Chalo chale ab._

_He now forwarded keys to Daya and said " Gadi nikalo tum. Mai bas ghar ko lock karke aya."_

_Daya went towards the car ,he took out car from parking and placed it on road and was sitting on driver ' s seat waiting for Abhijeet.__He put horn once._

_Abhijeet ( from inside ) : Ha ha aa raha hu. Bas do minute ruko._

_Daya again pressed horn two to three times.__Here Abhijeet was just locking the main door._

_Abhijeet : ( to himself ) Sabr naam ki cheez hi nahi hai. Kaha tha maine 2 minute ruko bas aa raha hu. Lekin nahi 2 minute bhi intezaar karna kaha karna atta hai._

_He was talking to himself when heard a huge blast. He went outside and what he saw was the one which he never imagined. His car was completely burnt due to blast and there was a body of person present on driving seat.__Abhijeet was still in shock what happened._

_Abhijeet : Daya. Tum mujhe chodke nahi ja sakte. Tumhe wada kiya tha ki mujhe chodke nahi jaoge. Tumhe to kaha tha ki Daya apna wada kabhi nahi todta. Daya utho mai keh raha hu na utho._

* * *

**Note :**

Just two or three chapters are left to complete bhootiya haveli.

* * *

duo jenny, veer k - I have updated the chapter.

debashree - Ha ye serious plot hai

lucky, trio fan, priya - I hope ki aapka interest aisa hi bana rahe.

Thanks to people who read as well as reviewed the story.


	3. chapter 3

Sorry for late update. I hope that you will like this chapter.

* * *

**In a dark place :**

* * *

A person was tied on chair. There were many small cuts on his body. Along with the cuts there were two bullet marks on his body one on right shoulder and other on left leg. Looking at the condition of the person anyone could see like he was given nothing from 2 - 3 days even a drop of water.

Another person entered in the room and said " Uthao isko. "

The one person from the group of people went and splashed water on the face on the person who was tied. The person now opened his eyes with difficulty. The water which was splashed on his face now came upto his chest and due to effect of the water, the wounds created started paining. It was difficult for him to bear the pain , but still he controlled that pain.

Person : Batao kaun kaun hai tumhare saath ?

Person ( who was tied ) ( in a feeble but confident tone ): Nahi bataunga.

Boss signalled to the goons present. One goon brought injection and piecered in person ' s hand.

Due to the effect of the injection the person ' s vision started turning blur.

Now another goon came and attached the machine used to give electric shocks to person ' s body. On boss ' s instruction the goon turned on the machine. The person started screaming in pain. The machine was kept on for other 5 minutes. Boss was now enjoying the painful screams of the person. After 5 minutes the goon switched off the machine. This session continued upto 2 to 3 times and finally turned off the machine.

Boss : Ab bataoge ?

Person : Nahi.

The person now feeling pain in head because of the electric shocks, some marks also made on his head as well as both of the hands. Due the electric shocks there was a sudden blackout for him but he managed to recover from that sudden blackout.

Boss : Sahi suna tha maine. Cid officers itne jaldi haar nahi mante. Maine to sirf aaj tak suna tha lekin aaj dekh bhi liya.

Now he signalled another goon. He moved out from the room. Within few minutes , he was back again. He had a bucket in his hand.

Boss now took that bucket and pour the liquid in that bucket on the person.

As soon as the liquid touched the person ' s body , he felt like his body was on fire. Now the pain was unbearable for him , again he started screaming.

Boss : Ye to sirf trailer tha. Mere sawal ka jawab do or mai ye sab band kar dunga.

Person : ( in a weak voice ) Nahi bataunga. Tum chahe kuch bhi karlo mera jawab nahi badalne wala.

Boss : Waise maine suna to ye bhi tha ki cid officers jaldi mar te nahi hai. Tum kaho to azama kar dekh lu.

Person : Dekh lo. Lekin sirf ek baat jan lo ki jab tum padke jaoge to tumhari halat dekhi jayegi.

Boss : Itni himmat tumhari khud bandhe hue ho aur mere pakde jaane ki baate kar rahe ho ?

Person : Himmat to tumne dekhi hi kaha hai ab tak.

Boss : Dekhte hai. Apni nahi to apni team ke to baare me socho, jab unhe tumhari is halat ka video bhejenge to wo aapne aap hi sare secrets de denge.

Person : Nahi denge wo log. Jab tum video bhejoke na tabse tumhari ulti ginti shuru ho jayegi.

Boss : Tumhari team nahi to tumhara so called bhai ya friend Abhijeet to bata hi dega tumhari halat dekhkar.

Person : Jab Abhijeet ko pata chalega na to wo tumhari aisi halat kar dega ki tum soch bhi nahi sakte.

Boss : Itni akad. Abhi thikane lagata hu.

One goon turned on the screen. It was showing video of Abhijeet and Freddy sitting in car and going somewhere.

On the other side a shooter was seen who was having gun in his hand and pointing that gun towards Abhijeet ' s heart. Red dot was present on Abhijeet ' s heart showing the target of the gun.

Boss : Bas mere ek ishaare ki der hai aur Abhijeet ka kya ho sakta hai ye mujhe tumhe batane ki jarurat nahi hai.

Person : Dhamki kise de raha. Haath to laga ke dikhao Abhijeet ko. Ek baat dhyan me rakhna jab tak Daya jinda hai na tab tak Abhijeet ko koi bhi chu bhi nahi sakta.

Boss : ( with a smirk ) Chu bhi nahi sakta ha.

Daya : Ha chu bhi nahi sakta.

Boss was continusly smiling and within the second the bullet fired from the gun and everything went black for Daya.

Boss told one of the goons to check him.

Goon : Boss behosh ho gaya hai.

Boss : Jab ise hosh aye to mujhe bata dena and the boss left the place. After some time goons also left leaving unconscious Daya there.

Daya didn ' t knew how much time he was unconscious. He opened his eyes and his mind was pre occupied with thoughts about Abhijeet. The first word that came on his lips was " Abhijeet "

Daya ' s pov : I just hope ki Abhijeet thik ho. Agar usne Abhijeet ko kuch bhi kiya na to mai uski halat kharab kar dunga. Mujhe yaha se jald se jald nikalna hoga aur Abhijeet ko bachana hoga.

He tried to free himself from the ropes but the ropes giving him hard time and due to this process the wounds created by electric shocks also got severely injured. He now screamed in a low tone as the effect of injection was still present and the electric shocks and all as " Abhijeet "

He was now continusly mumbling " Abhijeet tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga mai. "

* * *

Abhinidhi , Duo Jeeny - This is your update.

Guest , PoojaAbhi deewani ,Priya , Abhishikha - I hope ki thoda confusion clear ho gaya ho.

* * *

I hope that this chapter will meet your expectations. If yes then review the chapter.

Thanks to all the people who read as well as reviewed the chapter.


	4. chapter 4

Please read chapter 3 before reading this.

I hope ki you will like this chapter as well.

* * *

He went into flashback when he was injured and how Abhijeet was scolding him.

**One day Daya was injured while solving the case. He had fractured on his hand. Acp sir ordered Abhijeet to send Daya home. Both of them came out from the bureau and came towards the car. Daya opened the car door and sat on the driving seat.**

** Abhijeet was in shock, and said " Kisne kaha tumse ki tum drive karne wale ho ? "**

**Daya : Mujhe kisi se puchne ki jarurat nahi hai.**

**Abhijeet : Ek baat batao tum car chaloge kaise ? ( Pointing towards his fractured hand )**

**Daya : Tum uski chinta mat karo. Mai chala lunga car.**

**Abhijeet : Daya dekho mai mazak ke mood me bilkul nahi hu. Utho aur jaake baju wali seat pe baith jao.**

**Daya : Abhijeet mai mazak nahi kar raha. Tum sach mere driving skills nahi jaante. Dekho mai chala sakta hu car.**

**Abhijeet now went at the seat present at the side of driving seat and closed the door.**

**Abhijeet : Chalo Daya hume ghar jana hai.****Daya ( in a shock ) : Abhijeet .**

**Abhijeet : Kya Abhijeet ? Driving seat pe to tum baithe ho na to car chaloge na tum hi.**

**Daya : ( Now pointing towards the fracture ) Abhijeet mai kaise chalunga car ? Mere haath me to lagi hai na ?**

**Abhijeet : Par maine to suna tha ki tumne mere driving skills nahi dekhe.**

**Daya : Arey Abhijeet mai to bas mazak kar raha tha tumhare saath.**

**Abhijeet : Maine bhi kaha tha tumse jaake passenger wali seat pe jaake baith jao. Tumne mani meri baat. Nahi na. Ab chalo car.**

**Daya : Dekho Abhijeet mai bas yeh dekh raha tha ki tum mujhe drive karne dete ho ya nahi.**

**Abhijeet : To kya pata chala tumhe ?**

**Daya : Tum mujhe gadi chalange de rahe ho.**

**Abhijeet : Ab bas baatein hi karoge ya chaloge bhi ? Ghar jana nahi hai kya ?**

**Daya ' s face now felt. He was trying to insert the key in key hole using left hand. He with much efforts inserted the key in key hole. Now ignited the car and tried to grab the steering wheel with the hand which was fractured.**

**Seeing his efforts Abhijeet in a strict tone said " Ho gaya. Chalo utro aur baju ki seat pe jaake baitho. "**

**He himself came out from the car and took the driving seat whereas Daya now listening that strict tone came and silently came and sat on the seat beside him.****Abhijeet now started driving the car.**

**Abhijeet : Jab pata tha ki drive nahi kar sakte phir bhi jaake baith gaya. Baith to gaya aur kehne lag gaya ki mai drive kar sakta hu. Jab reason pucha to bol raha tha ki tum mujhe gaadi chala ne se rok sakte ho ya nahi. Phir bhi apni hi manmani karni hai. Kaha tha maine ki mai gaadi chalata hu baith jao aram se lekin nahi ek baar me baat man lene se Daya ki shaan kam ho jayegi na.**

**Abhijeet was talking all this to himself.**

**Listening to him Daya said " Abhijeet , I am sorry mujhe tumhari baat manni chahiye thi. Dekho na ab to maine tumne jaise kaha tha waise hi kiya. Please mujhe maaf kar do. "**

**He was talking with Abhijeet but Abhijeet paid no attention towards him and continued his concentration on driving itself.**

**Daya : ( to himself ) Lagta hai kafi jyada naraz hai. Agar abhi kuch bola to phir se ansuna karega. Ghar jaake baat karta hu.**

**They reached Daya ' s home. Both of them came outside the car and went inside the house.**

**After coming inside the house , Abhijeet said " Jao jaake fresh ho ke aao. Mai khanna bana raha hu aur ha jaldi ana. "**

**Daya now nodded lightly and went inside his room to get fresh whereas Abhijeet now started preparing dinner for both of them. After some time he was done with cooking. He was waiting for Daya to come out from the room. It had been a long time since Daya went. Abhijeet ' s patience was over now. He directly went inside Daya ' s room. He found him struggling to wear his shirt. Abhijeet went near him and helped him to wear his shirt.**

**Abhijeet : Bula nahi sakte the tum ?**

**Daya : Wo tum khana bana rahe the na isliye nahi bulaya.**

**Abhijeet : Daya mai itna bhi busy nahi tha ki tume aake help na kar saku. Chalo ab khaana khane.**

**Both of them got seated on dinning table. Daya tried to take the bowl in his hand but was not able to do so because of fracture present. Now Abhijeet took that bowl which was trembling in Daya ' s hand and started feeding him.**

**Abhijeet : Madat mang sakte the tum.**

**Daya : Wo mujhe laga ki tum naraz ho.**

**Abhijeet : Naraz tha to madat nahi kar sakta tha.**

**Daya : Aisi baat nahi hai.****Abhijeet was feeding Daya and after completion of food forwarded his medicines.**

**Daya with help of Abhijeet took his medicines.****Daya initiated as " Abhijeet please sorry na. Aage se aisa nahi hoga. Please maaf kardo. Tum jo kahoge wo mai karunga. Tumhari har baat manuga bina kisi sawal ke. "**

**Abhijeet : Promise.**

**Daya : Pakka promise.**

**Abhijeet : To phir abhi jao jake aram karo room me.**

**Daya : Yaar abhi abhi to aye he ghar. Itni jaldi aram karu.**

**Abhijeet : Abhi to kaha tha ki sari baate manoge.**

**Daya : Accha thik hai ja raha hu.****He wanted to say something but decided to keep mum.**

**Abhijeet : Bolo kya bolna hai ?**

**Daya : Wo tumne apna dinner nahi kiya ab tak ?**

**Abhijeet : Ha ha kar lunga. Mai apna dhyan rakhta hu humesha. Tumhare jaisa nahi hai chot bhi aye to mujhe kuch nahi hua. Ab jao aur aaram karo.**

**Daya went inside his room whereas Abhijeet now completed his dinner and decided to have a look on Daya.****He went inside the room and found Daya watching something in mobile while mobile in his left hand. He now saw Abhijeet in his room and gave look as Mar gaye. Seeing Abhijeet he instantly kept the mobile back on bed and gave the innocent expression**


	5. chapter 5

This chapter is having a little bit twist. I hope that you will like this chapter

* * *

**He went inside the room and found Daya watching something in mobile while mobile in his left hand. He now saw Abhijeet in his room and gave look as Mar gaye. Seeing Abhijeet he instantly kept the mobile back on bed and gave the innocent expression.**

**Abhijeet ( in a strict tone ) : Ye kya ho raha hai yaha ?**

**Daya ( trying to be most innocent ) : Kuch bhi to nahi.**

**Abhijeet : Ab jyada bhole banne ki koshis mat karo. Pata hai mujhe ki tum mobile khel rahe the.**

**Daya : Wo darsal mai bore ho raha tha isliye khel raha tha.**

**Taking that mobile kept on bed in his hand and said " Abse ye mobile mere pass hi rahega. No arguments. "**

**Daya : Please Abhijeet aisa mat karo. Wapas do na mujhe phone.**

**Abhijeet : Taki tum phir se mobile khelo. Kyu ?**

**Daya : Sorry na Abhijeet.**

**Abhijeet : Nahi milega wapas. Jab tak tum puri tarike se thik nahi ho jate tab tak ye mobile mere pass hi rahega.**

**Daya : Yaar kuch to reham karo. Mujh par. Agar mere phone par call ayi to ?**

**Abhijeet : Agar kisi ka call aya bhi to mai utha lunga. Waise bhi sab log to mujhe jaante hi hai.**

**Daya : Please na. Itna julm mat karo mujh par.**

**Abhijeet : Maine tumse kaha tha ki room me jaake aram karo aur tumne kya kiya mobile khel rahe the. Aur koi julm wulm nahi kar raha tum par.**

**Daya : Ab dekho tum Abhijeet jab tum bimar padoge na tab mai kya kya karta hu .**

**Abhijeet : Kuch kaha tumne ?**

**Daya : Nahi.**

**Abhijeet : Mujhe sunai diya.**

**Daya : Tumhare kaan baj rahe honge.**

**Abhijeet : Ab ye baate karna chodo. Chalo so jao jaldi se.**

**Daya : Wo neend nahi aa rahi mujhe.**

**Abhijeet : Chalo aankhen band karo jaldi se.**

**Daya : Dekho mai baccha nahi hu.**

**Abhijeet : Mujhe pata hai bacche nahi ho phir bhi aankhe band karo. Achha thik hai agar tumne do din aache se aram kiya to tumhe tumhara phone wapas mil jayega.**

**Daya : Dhayan me rakho ye baat. Warna baad me mukar mat jana.**

**Abhijeet : Mai baat se nahi mukarta.**

**Daya now closed his eyes and said " Dekho phir bhi neend nahi aa rahi. "**

**Abhijeet : Acha aise hi baate karte raho neend aa jayegi.**

**They both kept talking with each and didn ' t knew when they both slept off.**

* * *

Daya was still in that memory lane. He now determined to get out from that place and save Abhijeet at any cost.

He tried once again to get free from the ropes and this time he was successful.

He now sleathily came out from the place. Though his steps were unsteady and also his legs were giving him hard time. He now hid behind the door. The goons heard some sound outside so they came inside and saw the empty chair. Firstly two goons came inside to check.

One goon : Ye Daya kaha gaya ? Yahi pe to tha ab tak.

Second goon : Agar boss ko pata chal gaya to pata nahi kya hoga ?

One goon : Dhundte hai. Yahi kahi chupa hoga. Bahar jaate hue to nahi dekha.

Second goon : Ha dekhte hai kab tak chupe ga saala.

They started searching for him. Both the goons were standing , then Daya came from backside and put his both hands on the neck on goons. That strong force on the neck of the goons made them unconscious at the same time. Daya took that both goons and hid them.

* * *

**Outside :**

Third goon : Bohot der ho gayi. Wo dono abhi tak aye nahi.

Fourth goon : Chalo chal ke dekhte hai.

They came inside the room and closed the room door.

Daya : Acha hua tum dono ne khud hi darwaza band kar diya.

Third goon : Wo dekho waha pe hai saala.

Fourth goon : Abhi lagate hai thikane iski akal.

Both of them attacked on him one by one. Though Daya was feeling weak , his determination to save his friend was more. He gave good doses of kicks and punches to them. In no time both of them were on the floor.

Daya : Ab ye dono bhi gaye.

He now opened the door and checked for presence of other goons. After ensuring that there is no one , he came out of the room and started finding way to get away.

Finally he was successful and came out of the place where he was kept.

* * *

_A loud of voice of Daya Daya was roaming inside the bureau._

Freddy now shaked Abhijeet and said " Abhijeet sir uthiye . "

Abhijeet woke up. Sweat drops were present on his forehead. He was breathing fastly.

Freddy : Sir aap thik hai ?

He did not speak a single word from his mouth. This panicked Freddy. So he brought a glass of water and forwarded it to Abhijeet. Abhijeet drank the complete glass in one go.

Abhijeet was now feeling much better so answered " Mai thik hu Freddy."

Hearing voice of Abhijeet , Freddy became calm.

Abhijeet : Kya hua ?

Freddy : Sir wo aap achanak se Daya sir ka naam le rahe the na wo bhi jor se.

Abhijeet : Ha wo darsal and was not able to continue further.

Freddy : To aapne bura sapna dekha.

Abhijeet : Ha.

Freddy : Sir aap chinta mat kijiye. Daya sir thik honge.

Abhijeet : Kaash aisa hi ho.

Freddy : Sir aapko Daya sir pe bharosa hai na ?

Abhijeet : bohot jyada.

Freddy : To bas phir chinta mat kariye wo wapas aa jayenge jaldi se mission se.

Abhijeet : Freddy chinta kaise nahi karu. 6 mahine ho gaye hai. Ab to aur bhi dar lagne laga hai.

Freddy : Sir aapko dar lag raha hai ?

Abhijeet : Freddy mai bhi insan hu. Mujhe bhi dar lagta hai tum sabko kahi na kahi khone ka.

Freddy : Sir hum aapko chodke kahi jaane nahi wale aur nahi Daya sir.

Abhijeet : Thanks Freddy.

Freddy : Sir isme thank you ki kya baat hai.

He stopped talking as he saw red eyes of Abhijeet which were tired.

Freddy now started checking him putting his hand on his neck.

Freddy : Sir aapko bukhar hai ? Aapne bataya nahi.

Abhijeet : Arey nahi Freddy bus thoda sa hi hai.

Freddy : Chaliye sir.

Abhijeet : Kaha ?

Freddy : Pahele doctor ke pass uske baad ghar par.

Abhijeet : Freddy.

Freddy : Sir aap chal rahe hai ya Acp sir ko batau ?

Abhijeet ( reluctantly ) : Chalo.

Both of them were in car where Freddy was driving the car. They were passing through a road with less traffic. There was a red point on Abhijeet ' s heart indicating that a shooter was present and his target was Abhijeet ' s heart.

The shooter now shot the bullet.

* * *

Duo Jenny - I had previously written that chapter. In this chapter your request is fulfilled.

Abhishikha, Priya - Here is your update.


	6. chapter 6

Happy holi to all of you.

* * *

**On Daya ' s side : **

Daya came out from the place where he was kept. He took a look at the area. It was a small lane. He moved along that small lane and it led him to main square. He now identified that he was in mumbai itself. He was moving around the square, he noticed someone coming towards him.

Person : Sahab pechana kya mujhe ?

Daya ' s vision now turned hazy due to much of exertion.

Daya : Kaun hai ?

Person : Sahab mai Ramesh aap ka informer.

Daya : Ramesh tum yaha.

Ramesh noticed Daya ' s condition and said " Sahab aap thik to hai na ? "

Daya : Ha mai thik hu. Ramesh mera ek kaam karega ?

Ramesh : Ha sahab karega na.

Daya : ( He told some message in his ears ) Ye message Abhijeet tak pohcha dena.

Ramesh : Ha sahab pocha dega na apun. Lekin sahab aapki tabiyet thik nahi hai. Chaliye hospital me chalte hai.

Daya : Nahi Ramesh abhi nahi. Mujhe apna jaruri kaam pura karna hai.

Ramesh : Magar sahab aapki halat thik nahi hai. Please Abhijeet sahab ke liye hi chaliye.

Before Daya could reply , he fainted at the same place.

* * *

**On the place where the Daya was kidnapped**

Boss came and saw goons lying on the floor and empty chair having ropes on it.

Boss : Shit ! Nikal gaya haath se. Kaha tha maine aankh me tel dal kar rakhvali karo lekin nahi ek kaam thik dhang se nahi hua tum logo se.

Now giving order to other goons.

Boss : Dhund ke nikalo us Daya ko. Dekho kaha chup ke baitha hai. Ek aur baat kaan khol ke sun lo mujhe kisi bhi halat me Daya jinda chahiye. Jao jaake dhundo use.

The goons now followed his orders and went to search Daya.

Boss ( to himself ) : Mujhe kuch bhi karke Daya ko pakdna hi hoga. Meri itni saal ki mehnat ko aise waste nahi hone de sakta. Daya ke pass wo chip hai. Us chip me saare ke saare galat kaam ki information hai. Agar wo chip cid ke haath lag gayi to mera pura saach duniya ke samne aa jayega. Magar ye sab mai hone nahi dunga kabhi nahi. Bas ek baar wo Daya haath lag jaye uske baad kisi ko nahi chodunga. Akhir mere hi gang me kaun gaddar hai ye to mai pata laga kar hi rahunga.

He was talking to himself but didn ' t noticed that someone was doing recording of all this talks. The person recorded all this in his phone. The boss had a doubt that someone is spying on him. He now turned backwards to see whether someone was present but no one was there.

Boss ( to himself ) : Shayad mera veham hoga.

The person now without anyone ' s notice moved from the place.

Person : Mujhe kisi bhi tarah se ye information cid tak pochnai hogi.

* * *

**On Abhijeet ' s side : **

The car took a turn at the same moment when the bullet fired. Luckily the bullet did not hit anyone. Abhijeet noticed the bullet sound.

Abhijeet : Freddy.

Freddy : Yes sir. Samjh gaya.

Freddy now stopped the car. The car was kept in horizontal position. Both of them were taking cover of the car.

At the same moment firing started from the opposite side. Both Abhijeet and Freddy gave reply to their firing. Both of them hit bullets to almost all the persons present on the opposite side. They now went to check on the opposite side. Abhijeet was checking the person present on the ground. He didn 't noticed other person who was pointing gun on him. Freddy in a moment , fired on that person ' s hand and the person was now lying on the ground wincing in pain.

Abhijeet : Freddy agar koi jinda ho to hospital leke jao aur local police ko inform karo.

Freddy : Yes sir. Magar sir aapki tabiyet thik nahi hai.

Abhijeet : Freddy meri chinta mat karo. Mai thik hu.

Abhijeet now went towards the person who few minutes ago aimed to kill him and said " Batao kiski kehne pe humla kiya "

Person : Nahi bata sakta. Agar maine aapko bata diya to wo mujhe maar dalega.

Abhijeet : Waise bachoge to tum phir bhi nahi. Agar meri madat ki to shayad bach sakte ho.

Person : Lekin aapka kya bharosa ?

Abhijeet : Maine to bus tujhe ek mauka diya tha. Lekin tumne wo istemal nahi kiya.

He took out his gun and put that gun in person ' s mouth. He was about to fire when the person indicated that he want to speak.

Abhijeet now took out the gun from person ' s mouth and said " Bol "

Person told the name of the boss.

Abhijeet now moved from the place , the person now took the gun present from his injured hand and again pointed to gun at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet moved his hand up from his forehead to head and moved back instantly and his bullet hit him exactly at the heart.

Abhijeet : Kya karon aadat hai jaati nahi.

He moved from that placed and alerted all his informers to find the whereabouts of the * person. He reached at his home and without failure took the food along with the medicines.

Suddenly he felt like all the negative energy inside him is getting subsided and filled with positive energy like he is going to get back his half soul.

* * *

**On Daya ' s side :**

He opened his eyes. His body was paining due to bullets but this time the pain was bearable for him. He noticed that bandage was present on his wounds.

He ( to himself ) : Ye mai kaha aa gaya hu ? Mujhe yaha se nikalna hoga.

He was about to get up but his hand was in fracture. So he was unable to get up , but he still tried to get up. He was trying to get up , when a pair of hands came and helped him to get up.

Person : Lete rahiye aap. Aapke zakham abhi kaache hai.

* * *

Abhishikha , AbhiNidhi, PoojaAbhi Deewani, Perfect Abhi - Game to abhi start hui hai. This is just the trailer.

Priya , Duo Jenny - This is next update.


	7. chapter 7

**The next day cid bureau : **

A person entered inside the bureau.

Freddy : Maine kaha na abhi wo busy hai. Aapse mil nahi sakte.

Abhijeet came there and said " Kya ho raha hai Freddy yaha ? "

Freddy : Sir dekhiye na is admi ko aapse milne ki jid kar raha hai.

Abhijeet : Aane do use andar.

Person : Sahab aap Abhijeet sahab hai na.

Abhijeet : Ha mai hi hu Abhijeet.

Person : ye aapke liye hai. ( Forwarding him a chit )

Abhijeet after reading the chit took him to one corner and said " Daya thik to hai na ? "

Person : Jee sahab wo thik hai.

Person now left the bureau.

Abhijeet was roaming to and fro in the bureau.

* * *

**The place where Daya was kept : **

Daya was trying to sit up again when a pair of hands came and supported him to sit.

Daya : Ramesh mai yaha kaise ?

Ramesh : Sahab aap waha raaste pe behosh ho gaye the.

Daya : Lekin mai hu kaha ?

Ramesh : Sahab aap mere ghar par hai.

Daya : Ramesh tumne mera kaam kar diya kya ?

Ramesh : Ha sahab jaise aapne kaha bilkul waise hi kiya. ( The person who gave chit to Abhijeet is Ramesh )

Daya : Thank you ramesh tumne meri bohot madat ki. Ab mujhe yaha se nikalna chahiye.

Ramesh : Please sahab apki ghav kafi gehere hai. Aap ko Abhijeet sahab ki kasam.

Daya : Kar li na aapne man ki.

Ramesh : Jee abhi aur bhi karna hai aapko ye khaana pura khana hai.

Saying this he forwarded a plate of food towards him. Daya kept staring at the plate of food.

Ramesh : Sahab wo plate maine haath me rakhne ke liye nahi di hai. Chaliye khana shuru kariye.

Daya still kept staring.

Ramesh : Mai bhi na. Aapke haath ko lagi hai bhul hi gaya tha. Laiyiye mai khila deta hu aapko.

He took spoon from the plate and forwarded spoon towards Daya ' s mouth.

Ramesh : Ab aap mu kholenge ya wo bhi mai hi karu ?

Daya became embarrassed hearing this. He immediately took the spoon from Ramesh ' s hand and started to take food slowly.

Ramesh : Good.

Finally Daya finished the food. Ramesh went to keep the plate and was back again with medicines in his hand.

Ramesh : Ab jaldi se ye medicines bhi le ligiye.

He forwarded the medicines in Daya ' s hand and gave him glass of water.

Soon a door knock could be heard. Ramesh went outside and said " Kya chahiye aap ko ? "

Man : Is admi ko dekha hai kya ?

Showing picture of Daya.

Ramesh : Nahi is admi ko to nahi dekha. Kyu kya hua sahab ?

Man : Darsal ye mera dost hai mil nahi raha hai. Isi liye iske baare me puch raha hu.

Ramesh : Jee nahi dekha. Agar dikha to aapko bata dunga.

Ramesh now closed the door. He came bck and saw wetness in Daya ' s eyes. Seeing Ramesh back again he cleared his eyes.

Ramesh : Kya hua sahab aapke ankho me aasu ?

Daya : Nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai. Wo bas aankh me kuch chala gaya tha.

Ramesh : Abhijeet sahab ki yaad aa rahi hai ? Sahab aap chinta mat kariye aap dono jald hi ek saath honge.

Daya : Ha aisa hi hoga.

Ramesh : Ye kya baaton baaton me aapki medicines to reh hi gayi. Chaliye ligiye medicines. Jaldi se.

Daya now took the medicines and said " Wo darwaze par kaun tha ? "

Ramesh : Wo sahab aapke baare me puch raha tha.

Daya : Oh no. Mujhe yaha se nikalna hoga jaldi se. Iske pehle ki wo log mujhe yaha dekh le.

He tried to get up but was feeling his vision blurry. Ramesh hold him firmly and made him sit on the bed.

Daya : ( his voice becoming low ) Kya milya tha medicines me ? Sleeping pills.

Ramesh : Sorry sahab. Lekin aapki halat aisi nahi hai ki aap bahar ja sake.

Daya now slept on the bed itself.

* * *

**In cid bureau : **

Acp Pradyuman came inside the bureau. He was looking tensed. He went directly inside his cabin. Abhijeet saw the tensed figure of Acp Pradyuman from outside. He went inside the cabin.

Abhijeet : Kya baat hai sir aap pareshan lag rahe hai ?

Acp Pradyuman : Nahi Abhijeet koi baat nahi hai.

Abhijeet : Sir please. Aap kuch aur keh rahe hai aur aapka chehra kuch aur. Agar aap mujhe wo batana nahi chahte to thik hai aage aapki marzi. Mai to bus aapna hak mange aya tha agar aap ko sahi lage to bata digiye.

Acp Pradyuman was in dilemma whether to tell the matter to Abhijeet or not. Getting silence from the other side , Abhijeet said " Yani aap mujhe is kabil hi nahi samjhte. Achha thik hai sir mai nikalta hu. "

He now started moving outside from the cabin , then Acp Pradyuman hold his hand and said " Ruko Abhijeet. "

Abhijeet now stopped inside the cabin.

Acp Pradyuman : Wo Abhijeet mai kaise batau tumhe ?

Abhijeet : Sir please be jhejhak boliye. Mai sab kuch sambhal lunga.

Acp Pradyuman : Pata nahi ye khabar sun kar tum kaise react karoge ?

Abhijeet : Sir kya aapko mujh par bharosa nahi hai ? Jitna kamzor aap mujhe samjhte hai na utna kamzor nahi hu mai.

Acp Pradyuman : To tum manoge nahi hai na.

Abhijeet : Ha sir.

Acp Pradyuman : To phir suno.

* * *

Debashree - Here is update of lost heart too.

Duo Jenny, Perfect Abhi, Abhishikha, PoojaAbhiDeewani , Priya - I hope that you will like this update too. In the next chapter you are about to get a shock.

I will update today only the next chapter of lost heart if you permit me to do so.


	8. chapter 8

**This chapter rating is K plus. So please keep this in mind while reading this chap****ter **

* * *

Acp Pradyuman : To tum manoge nahi hai na.

Abhijeet : Ha sir.

Acp Pradyuman : To phir suno. Darasal Daya jis mission pe gaya tha wo mission fail ho chuka hai.

Abhijeet ' s pov : Agar ye sach hai to phir wo chhithi ? Ya to acp sir juth bol rahe hai ya phir wo khabri. Kise sach manu mai ?

Acp saw him in deep thinking.

Acp Pradyuman : Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : Ha sir sun raha hu mai. Boliye.

Acp Pradyuman : Kuch din pahle khabar mili thi ki Daya pakda chuka hai.

Tensed lines appeared on Abhijeet ' s forehead.

Acp Pradyuman : Puri baat suno. Lekin mujhe abhi abhi khabar mili hai ki Daya waha se bhaag nikla hai.

Soon the lines of tension disappeared from Abhijeet ' s forehead.

Acp Pradyuman : Par Daya ka ab tak kuch pata nahi chala hai. Wo log jinhone Daya ko kidnap kiya tha wo log Daya ko kutto ki tarah dhund rahe hai.

Abhijeet : Sir aap chinta mat kariye. Jab tak mai hu Daya ko kuch nahi hone dunga.

Acp Pradyuman : Mujhe tum par pura bharosa hai.

Abhijeet : Sir aap befikar ho jayiye. Jald hi Daya aap ke saath hoga ye mera waada hai aapse.

Acp Pradyuman : Mai jaanta hu Abhijeet tum apna wada jarur pura karoge.

Their conversation left incomplete as Abhijeet ' s phone started ringing.

Abhijeet : Excuse me sir.

He came outside and received the call.

Abhijeet : Ha bol.

Khabar pakki hai na.

Chal agar sahi information mili to tujhe inaam milega.

* * *

**At night**

**Inside blue moon bar :**

Abhijeet and Freddy are present in disguise.

Abhijeet took a cigarette in his mouth and started searching for matchstick. He went near counter for match stick but did not find match stick there. He now came near the table having a person seated on chair and said " Bhaishab mai ye matchis le sakta hu kya ? " pointing towards the match stick.

Person on table : Ha sahab lo na.

Abhijeet now took the match stick and burned the cigarette.

_( **Note : Here I want to disclose that I don ' t support for smoking as well as drinking. Please don ' t follow above practices. Smoking is injurious to health. **)_

Abhijeet : Kaha hai ?

Person: Wo yaha roj aata hai. Abhi aata hi hoga.

Giving ishara towards a person which entered recently said " Yehi hai wo. "

Abhijeet took out some notes from his pocket and gave that to person and said " Chal ab nikal yaha se. "

Both Freddy and Abhijeet were now sitting on the table and keeping an eye on the person which entered recently. Soon a waiter came having drinks in tray. He served drinks to both of them.

Both of them now took drinks sip by sip still keeping eye on the person. The empty glasses were kept on the table.

The person started leaving the bar.

Abhijeet : Chalo Freddy chalte hai.

Both of them started following that person , in such a way that person is unable to notice both of them.

They were following him, when suddenly Abhijeet ' s vision starts turning blurry but he controls it. The person now moved towards the area with less hustle bustle.

Abhijeet is not able to control the dizziness. He falls on the ground.

Freddy : Abhijeet sir kya hua aapko ?

Abhijeet : Freddy meri chodo. Jaake us admi ko pakdo. Nikalna nahi chahiye wo admi haath se.

Freddy : Magar sir aapko chodke.

Abhijeet : Freddy it ' s an order. Jao aur pakdo usko.

Freddy now went after the person.

After a certain point , the person turned backwards and said " Tumhe kya laga mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum mera peecha kar rahe ho . Marne ke liye tayyar ho jao ab. "

He took out gun and pointed towards Freddy.

Person : Haath upar aur Hilne ki koshis bhi mat karna warna abhi ke abhi sari goliyan teri khopdi me utar ke rakb dunga.

Freddy stood his with hands up.

* * *

**On Daya ' s side :**

Daya woke up after having a good sleep. He really felt better after having sufficient sleep.

Daya : Mai yaha kaise so gaya ? Oh no sleeping pills. Mujhe nikalna hoga yaha se.

Ramesh : Sahab uth gaye aap. Ab kaisa lag raha hai aapko ?

Daya : Pehle se accha lag raha hai. Ramesh tumne jo bhi kiya uske liye thanks a lot. Mai tumhara aihsan kabhi nahi bhulunga.

Ramesh : Kya sahab aisi baate mat kariye. Aapne hi to mujhe sahi rasta dikhaya. Mera to farz hai.

Daya : Mujhe yaha se nikalna hoga Ramesh. Tumhare liye thik nahi hai ye.

Ramesh : Sahab lekin wo log aapko dhund rahe hai.

Daya : kuch nahi hoga Ramesh. Mujhe bohot jaruri kaam karna hai. Mai nikalta hu.

Ramesh : Sahab sambhal kar jayiye ga. Agar kisi bhi cheez ki jarurat ho to aapun ko yaad kariye ga.

Daya : Chalo phir milte hai.

Daya came out of the house.

Person speaking " Ha boss nikal gaya wo Daya waha se. "

Daya saw a car , took that car and started driving the car.

Person was continuosly following Daya ' s car. Daya now drove towards the road with less traffic.

Person : Ha boss wo * * * road pe hai. Accha thik hai. Rakhta hu.

Daya was driving the car unaware of the danger prevailing on him. A truck came from front in full speed and hit the car at the full force. Within few seconds , accident took place. Daya ' s car took two to three turns and stopped finally. By seeing the condition of car , anyone could see that person inside will not be able to live.

Person came near the car and checked the car and Daya too.

Person on phone : Ha boss mar chuka hai. Maine khud check kiya hai.

Person left the spot immediately.

* * *


	9. chapter 9

Sorry for short update. will be back tommorow with another update.

* * *

**On Abhijeet and Freddy ' s side : **

Freddy was standing with hands up and the person was pointing gun towards him and there was a gunshot , gun from the person ' s hand fell down.

Freddy now looked towards the person who fired the bullet.

Freddy : Abhijeet sir aap.

Abhijeet : Ha mai.

A slap from Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : Cid ko marega tu ? Aaj tak koi aisa paida nahi hua jo cid ko mar sake. Bata kyu humla karvaya mujh par aur Freddy par ?

Person ( firmly ) : Nahi bataunga.

Freddy : Sir mai yaha se ja raha hu. Aap ise na uda do. Waise bhi sun san gali hai kisko pata bhi nahi chalega kisne mara hai ise.

Freddy now left the place. After Freddy ' s departure Abhijeet said " Suna na kya kaha usne. Batata hai ya chala du goli ? "

Person : Nahi bataunga.

Abhijeet hold him close to himself and took out his gun and fired bullet. The bullet passed by just millimeter through person ' s ears. Listening to voice of bullet , person became frightened. Freddy came back.

Abhijeet : Bol ab batata hai ya nahi ?

Person was much frightened till now and said in fear " Batata hu. Bas goli mat chalaliye. "

Freddy : To bol ab.

Person : Maine ye sab Vishal ke kehne pe kiya hai.

Abhijeet : Ye Vishal kaun hai aur kaha milega ?

Person : Vishal boss ka right hand hai. Mai bhi ab tak use sirf do - teen baar hi mila hu.

Freddy : Boss ka naam to batao ?

Person : Mujhe nahi pata.

Abhijeet : Jiske liye kaam karte ho uske baare me hi nahi pata.

Person : Wo hum sab ko phone par orders deta hai.

Freddy : Acha Vishal ka to number hoga na tumhare pass.

Person : Ha.

He gave them number of Vishal.

Person : Mai jau yaha se sahab ?

Abhijeet nodded him that he can go. The moment he turned to go , a hit on his neck and everything went black for him.

Abhijeet : Freddy Pata hai na kya karna hai ?

Abhijeet felt a like world is rotating around him but he controlled himself.

Freddy : Bohot achhe se sir. Sir mujhe lagta hai ki aapko doctor ke pass jana chahiye.

Abhijeet : Ha Freddy mai chala jaunga.

Freddy : Mere samne chaliye sir.

Abhijeet : Freddy Tum ..tumhe mujh par bharosa nahi hai ?

Freddy : Sir aapko lagta hai is mamle me bharosa kiya ja sakta hai ?

Abhijeet : Accha thik hai baba tumhare saath hi chalunga.

Unknowningly these words of Freddy reminded him of Daya. The same tone , the same concern came in front of his eyes. For a moment he felt like Daya was here only and scolding him for not taking care of his health.

Freddy : ( in loud voice ) Sir chale yaha se.

Abhijeet : Freddy mujhe sunai deta hai.

Freddy : Wo sir maine aapko do teen awaz di lekin aap apne aap mai hi khoye hue the.

Abhijeet maintained silence on this.

Freddy : Daya sir ki yaad aa rahi hai na aapko. Aap chinta mat kariye Daya sir jald hi humare saath honge. Waise bhi ab hum log us mastermind ke kaafi karib tak pohoch gaye hai.

Abhijeet : Sahi kaha tumne. Chodenge nahi use. Chale yaha se ghar. Kafi raat ho gayi hai. Phir subah bureau bhi to jaana hai.

Freddy : Sir pahle hospital uske baad ghar.

Abhijeet : Ha ha.

* * *

**The next day : **

The landline of cid bureau rang.

Vivek took that call and said " Cid bureau.

Jee kaha

Hum abhi aate hai. "

Abhijeet : Kya hua Vivek ?

Vivek : Sir ek car mili hai buri tarah se accident hua hai car ka.

Freddy : Chalo chalte hai.

* * *

**On the crime spot : **

Acp Pradyuman was anaylyzing the things present.

Acp Pradyuman : Abhijeet car ki halat dekh rahe ho ?

Abhijeet : Ha sir. Aisa lag raha hai jaise ye accident nahi khoon hai. kisi ne jaan bujh ke takkar mari hai.

Both of them went inside and saw the scenario that made them spell bound.

Both of them were standing at the same place.

* * *

Duojenny - Thodasa sabr rakhiye. sab pata chal jayega.

Debashree , priya - Jo pichle part me jo mystery hai na wo aane wale chapters me khulegi.


	10. chapter 10

Here is the update as promised.

* * *

**On the crime spot : **

Acp Pradyuman was anaylyzing the things present.

Acp Pradyuman : Abhijeet car ki halat dekh rahe ho ?

Abhijeet : Ha sir. Aisa lag raha hai jaise ye accident nahi khoon hai.

Both of them went inside and saw the scenario that made them spell bound.

Both of them were standing at the same place.

They saw corpse whose body was having many marks due to accident. Both of them were having feeling like someone close to them had left them.

Freddy , showing them a batch which was covered in blood.

Freddy : Sir ye batch dekhiye.

All of them saw the batch it was of Daya. Both Acp Pradyuman and Abhijeet were still in trauma of the incidents happening with them but being cid officers they could not allow emotions to take control over. Vivek came with a ring, showed them a ring.

Abhijeet : Daya ki ring hai ye.

Freddy : Sir iska matlab ye laash jo hai wo Daya sir ki hai ?

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy jab tak DNA test nahi ho jata tab tak hum nahi bol sakte ki laash Daya ki hai.

Abhijeet : Freddy laash ko forensic bhej do.

The team was not able to believe that their sir left them. All their hopes were on the DNA test. They had faced this situation earlier also and were hoping for the life of Daya. Time passed and the result of DNA test came.

Dr. Salunkhe came in cid bureau.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha bol salunkhe kiski laash hai ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Boss wo laash Daya ki hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Salunkhe tu hosh mai to hai na. Kya bol raha hai ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Boss mai bhi hairan tha. Maine teen bar test karke dekha. Ye laash Daya ki hi hai.

Abhijeet : Dr. Sahab aaj jhoot bol rahe hai na. Mai aapko tang karta hu isliye bol rahe hai na aap.

Dr. Salunkhe : Mai sirf sach bol raha hu bacche. Sach ko dauhrane se wo badal nahi jata. Daya mar chuka hai yehi sach hai.

Freddy : Sir please Daya sir hume chodke nahi ja sakte.

Vivek : Sir aap jhoot bol rahe hai.

Dr. Salunkhe : Tum log baat ko samjh nahi rahe ho. Daya ab humare beech nahi hai. Acp tum hi bolo in sab ko.

Acp Pradyuman : Mai kya bolu salunkhe. Mujhe to laga bhi nahi tha ki ye din bhi dekhna padega.

Dr. Salunkhe : Abhijeet tum hi samjhao sab ko.

Abhijeet : Dr. sahab aap bhi ek baat yad rakhiye jab tak Abhijeet jinda hai tab tak Daya bhi jinda hai and he left the cid bureau.

Dr. Salunkhe : Acp Abhijeet chala gaya.

Acp Pradyuman : Jaane do use. Thodi der akela rehna do.

Dr. Salunkhe : Boss hume Daya ke khooni ko jald se jald pakadna hoga.

Acp Pradyuman : ( in a strong tone ) Ha salunkhe. Jisne bhi ye kiya hai na chodenge nahi use. Tum jo bhi ho ek baat nahi jaante ki jab baat apne par aati hai to cid officers kya karte hai.

Freddy, Vivek : Mujhe sari ki sari details chahiye us car ke baare me.

* * *

**On Abhijeet ' s side :**

He left the cid bureau. He was walking on road but battle was going between his heart and brain.

_Brain : Daya ki maut ho chuki hai. Us laash ki height Daya se match karti hai._

_Heart : Lekin hazaro logo ki height utni hai jitni Daya ki hai._

_Brain : Sirf height ki baat nahi hai. Daya ka batch bhi mila hai laash ke pass se._

_Heart : Ho sakta hai ki kisine Daya ka batch chori kiya ho ya kisi tarah se hashil kiya ho._

_Brain : Daya ki ring bhi to thi na saath me._

_Heart : Ha wo wahi ring thi jo maine use gift ki thi._

_Brain : Aur salunkhe sahab ne bhi to teen baar DNA test kiya. Wo laash Daya ki hi hai._

_Heart : Ha ye bhi sahi hai. Agar daya ko kuch hua hota to mujhe kuch feel hota. Lekin mujhe kuch ajeeb feel nahi ho raha._

_Brain : Daya mar chuka hai. Yahi sach hai._

_Heart : Mai nahi maanta ki Daya mar gaya._

_Brain : Maine kaha na mar chuka hai._

_Heart : Suna nahi tumne jinda hai._

Abhijeet now kept hands on his ears and a loud sound of horn could be heard.

The sound of breaks applied of truck came and truck stopped right one foot away from him. Truck driver came out from the truck.

Truck driver : Are sahab aapko mera hi truck mila tha kya marne ke liye ? Kitni der se horn mar raha tha sunai nahi diya kya ?

Abhijeet just remained in the same position.

Truck Driver : Tujhse baat kar raha hu mai. Lagta hai behra hai. Abhi agar maine waqt par break nahi maare hote to chale gaye upar. Khud to jaate hi the aur saath me mujhe bhi lejate. Police mujh par hi case karti thi.

Hearing the large sound of the truck driver all the nearby people came there.

Person 1 : Kya hua bhaishab kyu chilla rahe ho ?

Truck Driver : Ye aadmi mere truck ke samne aa gaya tha. Maine itne horn diye magar hata nahi. Wo to accha hua ki maine time par break laga diye. Warna pata nahi kya hota.

People started gossiping among themselves that " Ye to cid officer hai na . Agar cid officers aisi harkate karenge to hume kaise bachayenge. "

People were gossiping when a person came and said " Dekhiye accident hone wala tha hua to nahi na. "

Now moving towards truck drive said " Please mai inki tarah se aapki maafi mangta hu. "

Truck driver : Nahi maafi mange ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Bas dhyan rakhiye inka.

He then went to his truck and drove off.

Person now said " Aap log yaha kya kar rahe ? Kuch kaam hai ki nahi aap logo ko ? Tamasha nahi chal raha hai yaha. Chaliye nikliye. "

Slowly the mob got cleared. Abhijeet allowed that person to take control over him and the person hold Abhijeet by his hands and took him to one corner.

He said in a concerned tone " Sahab aap thik hai ? "

Abhijeet now realized the present scenario. He was now on one side of road.

Abhijeet : Kya hua ?

Person : Sahab aapka accident hone wala tha abhi abhi. Dhyan kaha tha aapka ?

Abhijeet : Thank you so much.

Person : Kya sahab aap bhi na apna dhyan rakha kariye. Apne aap ke liye nahi to kam se kam un logo ke liye apna dhyan rakha kariye jo log aapse jude hue hai.

Abhijeet : ( in a low tone ) Wahi to kho chuka hu mai. Pehle bhi aur ab bhi.

Person : Kuch kaha kya aapne ?

Abhijeet : Nahi to. Waise tum to mujhe pehchanate ho. Magar maine nahi pehchana tumhe ?

* * *

trio fan - Yup mil gayi car aur pehchan bhi liya ki laash Daya ki hai.

duo jenny - Here is reaction of Abhijeet sir.


	11. chapter 11

Sorry for late update. enjoy the chapter

* * *

Person : Abhijeet sir mai Daya ka dost hu.

Abhijeet : Daya ke dost. Lekin mujhe to Daya ne nahi batatya aapke baare me kabhi.

Person : Wo darsal humari dosti tab hui thi jab aap mission pe the.

Abhijeet : Waise naam kya hai aapka ?

Person : Sir mera naam Ashok hai.

Darsal mujhe aapko ye chip dena tha.

He forwarded a packet towards Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : Lekin ye tumhare pass kaise aaya ?

Ashok : Darsal ye packet mujhe mere ghar ke letter box me mila. Uske saath ek chit thi ki ye packet aapko dena hai.

Abhijeet : Thank you so much. Ek baat puchni thi.

Ashok : Ha puchiye na.

Abhijeet : Aapne mujhe kaise pehchana ?

Ashok : Abhijeet sir aap bhi. Daya ne mujhe aapke baare me bataya tha. Aapke baare baate karte karte thaka nahi wo. Achha chaliye ab nikalta hu mai. Raaste me jaate waqt dhyan rakhiyega.

Abhijeet : Ha. Milte hai baad me.

Ashok : Daya ko jarur bataye ki hum dono mile the.

Abhijeet now again listening Daya ' s name the words rang in brain " Wo laash Daya ki hi hai. Daya mar chuka hai. " Ashok left from there. Abhijeet came back in present after a while. He started thinking about all the things happening around him. An idea popped in his mind.

Abhijeet : Oh no ! Ye baat mujhe pehle pata kyu nahi chali.

He took that parcel in his hand and went straight to cid bureau.

* * *

**Cid bureau : **

Abhijeet came inside the bureau. All were shocked seeing him as before some time he was to much loud not accept the fact that Daya was no more but this time he was looking very much calm.

Freedy approached towards him and said " Abhijeet sir aap thik hai ? "

Abhijeet : Ha Freddy mai thik hu. Mujhe kya hua hai ?

Freddy : Kuch nahi sir. Sir jab bhi aapko meri jarurat ho tab aap mujhe call karke bula liyigiye.

Abhijeet : Ha Freddy jarur.

Freddy now left him. Abhijeet came on his desk and started analyzing the parcel. He first looked for company which sent the parcel but there was no stamp of any courier company.

Abhijeet :( thinking ) Iska matlab ye parcel kisi ne khud jaake rakha hai Vishal ke ghar pe.

He now opened the parcel. He saw a chip inside the parcel. He took out that chip. He opened that chip on computer but the chip was asking for password.

Abhijeet ( thinking ) : Is chip ka password kya ho sakta hai ? Daya ne kuch to hint di hogi. Bas mai samjh nahi pa raha hu. Kya hoga ?

Yaad aya jo chit Daya ke informer ne bheji thi. ( Read previous chapters for the reference )

He applied logic and typed the password. First time he tried, second time also but it did not opened. Third time it was a success and the contents of chip opened in computer. He started analyzing the contents. On complete inspection he found the details of gang and all their illegal activities.

Abhijeet ( thinking ) : Kahi ye wahi gang ke details to nahi jisko pakadne ke liye Daya gaya tha. Kahi iske wajah se to Daya ka khoon nahi ho gaya. Agar aisa hai to is chip ko sambhal ke rakhna padega. Mujhe sir ko is baare me inform karna padega.

He went to Acp sir gave him all the information that the chip contained.

Acp Pradyuman : Abhijeet in sab jagahon par raid dalne ko bolo. Ek bhi jagah haath se chutni nahi chahiye.

The cid team planned the raids on particular places and took all the things in their custody.

* * *

**On the other side : **

Goon : Boss ek buri khabar hai.

Boss : Kya hua ?

Goon : Wo boss cid ne humare saare addo par chapa nar diya.

Boss : Ye kya bol rahe ho tum ?

Goon : Ha boss khabar mili hai ki cid almost saare aadoon pe chape marw aur sara maal bhi japt kar liya.

Boss : ye cid waale kuch jyada hi uchal rahe hai. Lagta hai Daya ki maut ka unpar koi asar nahi hua hai. Ek aur jhatka unhe dena hi padega.

He went near goon and told him in his plan.

Goon : Boss kaam ho jayega.

The goons left the place.

Boss :( thinking ) Filhal ke liye to unka bando bast to kar diya hai. Lekin koi to hai jisne ye saari information cid waloon ko di. Jaha tak mujhe yaad hai ye saari information to chip me thi. Lekin wo chip to maine Raka ko di thi sambhal ke rakhne ke liye. Phir cid waloon ko kaise pata chala ? Kahi Raka ne to gaddari nahi ki ? Bulata hu Raka.

He called Raka to meet him.

Raka : Boss bulaya aapne. Kuch kaam tha ?

Boss : Kyu bina kaam ke bula nahi sakta kya ?

Raka : Are nahi nahi aap to boss ho. Kuch bhi kar sakte ho aap.

Boss : Waise aaj kal kafi choonch khulne lagi hai teri.

Raka : Arey nahi boss aisi koi baat nahi.

Boss : Suno maine tumhe ek chip di thi sambhal ke rakhne ke liye. Kaha hai wo chip ?

Raka : Kya boss aap bhi na. Wo chip mereich pass me hai.

Boss : To dikhao na kaha hai ? Tumse jitna bola jaye utna hi karo.

Raka took out his shoe, removed the sole and took out the chip which was placed inside.

Raka : Boss ye rahi chip.

He gave that chip to boss.

Raka : Aapko kya laga maine wo chip cid ko dedi. Mai gaddar hu yahi laga na aapko. Boss aapne mujh par shak kiya. Itne saalon ke wafadari ka ye sila diya aapne mujhe . Itna hi bharosa hai aapka mujh par. Jaha mujh par bharosa nahi kiya jaata waha par mai bhi kaam nahi kar sakta. Mai ye gang chod ke ja raha hu.

Boss : Arey nahi raka. Mujhe to sabse jyada tumpar vishwas hai aur Vishal par. Mai to sirf tumhe aazama raha tha.

Raka : Thik hai boss. Aap itna bol rahe ho to ruk jata hu. Akhir maine bhi aapka namak khaya hai mera bhi to kuch farz banta hai aapke liye.

Boss : Ab jao yaha se. Ek aur baat sambhal ke rehna cid lagi hai humare peeche.

Raka : Boss aap cid waloon ki chinta mat kariye. Unhe sambhalne ke liye to mai akela hi kafi hu.

Boss : Ha wo to hai. Lekin maine unka intazaam kar diya. Phir bhi sambhal ke rehna.

Raka : Ha boss.

* * *

trio fan, Duo jenny, Abhishikha, Debashree - Agar saare raaz abhi hi kholne the to daale hi kyun. Abhi to khel bas shuru hi hua hai. Aage aage dekho hota hai kya.

priya - I hope ki aapko chapter pasand aye.


	12. chapter 12

**Forensic lab Late night : **

A person entered without notice of anyone. Security guards were also not able to see that person. Person entered the forensic lab. He switched on the computer and started looking for the information. He was looking at the computer screen when heared the voices outside.

Dr. Salunkhe was outside the lab.

Dr. Salunkhe : Sab kuch thik hai na ?

Security Guard : Ha sir.

Dr. Salunkhe : Mai ek baar check karta hu lab.

Dr. Salunkhe was near the door. The person inside got alert with the voice present.

The person now moved out in a hurry. Dr. Salunkhe entered the lab, he found all the lights off. He entered inside and found one computer open. He checked that computer. Looking at the computer screen he got shocked.

* * *

**Next day cid bureau : **

Dr. Salunkhe entered the cid bureau.

Acp Pradyuman : salunkhe aaj cid bureau mai kaise ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Boss mujhe tumse ek jaruri baat karni hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Kya hua ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Boss kal raat kisine forensic lab ke computer ko access kiya.

Acp Pradyuman : Tum jaante ho na salunkhe , forensic ki security ko phir bhi ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Ha jaanta boss. Isliye to tumhare pass aya hu.

Acp Pradyuman : Salunkhe us computer me kaunsi files access kar raha tha wo admi ?

Salunkhe : Humari confidential information thi usme.

Acp Pradyuman : Cctv check kiya tune ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Ha check kiya lekin kuch bhi aisa nahi mila jisse us admi ke baare me pata chal sake.

Acp Pradyuman : Ek kaam karte hai security badha dete hai forensic ki. Sun hoshiyar rehna.

Dr. Salunkhe : Ha .

Dr. Salunkhe left the cid bureau.

Acp Pradyuman : ( thinking ) Kaun hoga wo admi jise forensic ki computer ko access kiya. Daya ke maut ke baad , pahele to Abhijeet ne itna harsh reaction diya aur ab itna shant ki jaise kuch hua hi na ho. Kuch na kuch to gadbad jarur hai.

Freddy ' s cell phone rang , picked up the call. After hearing the call Freddy became happy. He went near Abhijeet and told him all the matter.

Abhijeet : To der kis baat ki. Chalo chalte hai.

Both of them went near an abandoned factory where some workers were present. They started firing on the people present. Soon all of the people were knocked down. A person was trying to escape when Abhijeet and Freddy were checking all the people. The person was trying to run from the place. Abhijeet went near him and caught him.

Abhijeet : Arey arey aap kaha bhag ke ja rahe hai Vishal ji.

Vishal : Nahi tum log mujhe nahi pakad sakte.

Freddy : Arey pakad to liya hai phir bhi itni uchal kud kar raha hai.

Vishal : Phas to tum log rahe ho. Tumhe pata nahi ki kis dal dal me haath dal liya hai.

Abhijeet : Freddy le chalte hai ise. Ye aise nahi mannne wala.

Both of them started taking Vishal with them. There were two - three gunshots and all the atmosphere was now silent. Vishal now left the place whereas Abhijeet and Freddy were lying on ground covered with blood.

* * *

**On another side : **

Boss : ( thinking ) Ek important consignment aane wala hai. Magar cid ki nazar hum par hai. Agar is consignment ko cancel kiya to bohot nuksan ho jayega. Nahi mai cancel nahi kar sakta ye consignment. Kisi na kisiko to bhejna hi padega. Raka ko bhejta hu. Ise bahane pata bhi to chal jayega ki wo kitna wafadar hai.

Raka : Boss bulaya aapne ?

Boss : Ha wo ek important consignment aane wala hai. Mai chhahta hu ki tum ye consignment mere liye leke aao wo bhi cid se bachke.

Raka : Don ' t worry boss kaam ho jayega.

Boss : Ye consignment cid waloon ke haath nahi lagna chahiye kisi bhi keemat par. Samjhe kisi bhi keemat par.

Raka : Ha boss. Ho jayega.

Raka left the place. After Raka ' s departure boss called another goon and said " Najar rakho us Raka par. Har samay 24 ghanto wo tumhare aankhon ke samne rahna chahiye. Wo kaha kaha jata hai kya kya karta sab ki report mujhe karna. "

The goon now left from the place.

* * *

**Cid bureau : **

Acp Pradyuman : Ye Freddy aur Abhijeet kaha chale gaye ?

Vivek : Sir un dono ke phones

switch off aa rahe hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Dam it.

Landline of cid bureau rang. Vivek picked up the call.

Vivek : Hello cid bureau .

Jee hum abhi aa rahe hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Kya hua Vivek ?

Vivek : Sir hospital se phone tha. Freddy sir aur Abhijeet sir ka pata chal gaya.

Acp Pradyuman : Chalo Vivek jaldi se hospital chalo.

Both of them entered the hospital. They asked the receptionist and went to the room. A person was present outside.

Acp Pradyuman : Mai acp Pradyuman cid.

Person : Maine hi aapko call kiya tha.

Acp Pradyuman : Waise aap ko mile kaha Freddy aur Abhijeet ?

Person : Jee purani factory ke pass mile. Mai waha se gujar raha tha tab maine un dono ko waha dekha ki do admi khoon me lathpath the. Isliye mai unhe hospital leke aa gaya. Phir mujhe pata chala ki wo dono cid officers hai isliye maine aapko call kiya.

Acp Pradyuman : Thank you very much. Ab aap ja sakte hai yaha se.

Person now left the hospital.

* * *

Perfect Abhi, Abhishikha, Abhi Nidhi - Next chapter me ek last twist ho ga.

PoojaAbhiDeewani - Sorry mujhe pata nahi tha ki aap ke exams hai. All the best for your exams.

duo jenny, priya - I hope ki aapko ye chapter pasand aaye.

guest - Jee ha gadbad to jarur hai Raka ki aur Vishal ki.

trio fan - Jee jinda hai Daya. Ab aapke upar hai aapko pata chalta hai ya nahi.


	13. chapter 13

**Pls read chapter 12 updated today only**

* * *

Doctor came outside.

Acp Pradyuman : Kaise hai Freddy aur Abhijeet ?

Doctor : Freddy ke haath ko goli chu kar nikali hai. Filhal wo khatre se bahar hai.

Acp Pradyuman and Vivek left sigh after hearing the news.

Acp Pradyuman : Aur Abhijeet ?

Doctor kept mum.

Vivek : Doctor kya hua ?

Doctor : Jee hum unhe bacha nahi paye.

Acp Pradyuman : Aap hosh me to hai na ? Nahi ye nahi ho sakta.

Doctor : Jab unhe yaha laya gaya tab unhe do goliyan lagi thi ek goli dil ke bohot karib lagi thi aur dusri kandhe par aur khoon bhi kafi beh gaya tha unka. Humne bohot koshis ki unhe bachane ki lekin blood loss itna jyada tha ki hum unhe bacha nahi paye.

Acp Pradyuman : Mujhe milna hai usse.

Doctor : Humne unhe morgue room me shift kar diya hai. Aap waha par unhe dekh sakte hai.

Both Acp Pradyuman and Vivek went to morgue room. They saw dead body of Abhijeet. Tears formed in the stone hearted Acp Pradyuman who killed his own son but this time it was different. He pulled off the white cloth from body and spread his hand in Abhijeet ' s hairs.

He controlled tears which were threatening to come out.

Acp Pradyuman : ( thinking ) Mai aise kamjoor nahi pad sakta. Mujhe strong rehna padega. Jisne bhi Daya aur Abhijeet ko mara hai na wo mere haathon se nahi chutega.

He now again covered the body with cloth.

Acp Pradyuman : Vivek chalte hai yaha se.

Both of them went in Freddy ' s room.

Freddy till then became conscious.

Acp Pradyuman : Kaise ho Freddy ab ?

Freddy : Sir mai to thik hu. Abhijeet sir thik hai ?

Vivek was about to tell that Abhijeet is no more but Acp Pradyuman prevented telling him by eyes.

Freddy : kya hua Vivek ? Kuch bolne wale the ?

Vivek : Freddy sir mai to ye bolne wala tha ki mai bhabhiji se aapki shikayat karne wala tha. Ki aapne bar me drink kiya tha.

Freddy : Kya kaha tumhe Vivek ? Maine kab drink kiya ?

Vivek : Chupane se koi fayda nahi sir Abhijeet sir ne mujhe bataya tha. Us raat aapne drink pi thi.

Freddy : Sir dekhiye na Vivek ko kaise tang kar raha hai mujhe.

Acp Pradyuman made a serious face and said " Vivek kyu tang kar rahe ho bichare ko. Dekh nahi rahe uski tabiyet thik nahi hai. "

Freddy : Thank you sir. Mera saath dene liye.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha Vivek kya bataoge bhabhiji ko Freddy ne to drink pee hi nahi thi us din kyu sahi kaha na maine Freddy ?

Freddy : Sir aap bhi.

The room now filled with laughter of them. After a while,

Freddy : Sir aap ko kya lagta hai mujhe pata nahi chalega ki aap dono kuch chupa rahe hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy aisi koi baat nahi hai. Hum bhala tumse koi baat kyu chupayenge ?

Freedy : Sir mai jaanta hu. Abhi Vivek kuch to bolne wala tha lekin aapne use bolne nahi diya aur baat ko ghuma diya.

Vivek : Freddy sir aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Freddy : Vivek , sir please aap kuch aur bol rahi hai aur aapki aankhe kuch aur. Please sir mujhe batayiye baat kya hai ? Kahi wo baat Abhijeet sir se judi hui to nahi hai ?

Vivek just nodded his head.

Freddy : Ye hi na ki Abhijeet sir coma me chale gaye.

Vivek : Nahi Freddy sir. Wo is duniya me nahi rahe.

Freddy : Nahi aisa nahi ho sakta. Hum dono to saath me hi the na. Phir ye sab kaise.

Acp Pradyuman : Wahi to Freddy kuch samjh nahi aa raha. Pahle Daya ki maut uske baad to Abhijeet to chup hi rehne laga ab aur Abhijeet ki maut.

Freddy : Sir mujhe to ab tak yakin nahi ho raha ki Abhijeet sir nahi rahe.

Vivek : Freddy sir maine aur Acp sir ne khud unki laash dekhi hai.

Freddy : Mujhe to ab tak yakin nahi ho raha hai Vivek ki aisa bhi kuch ho sakta hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha Freddy tumhari tarah mujh bhi dhakka laga ye khabar sunkar. Pehle hi hum Daya ke maut se sadme me the aur phir ye sab.

Freddy : Dono sir saath me milkar dosti nibha rahe hai. Saath me hi jiye aur saath me mare.

Vivek : Daya sir ke maut ke baad se to wo chup chup rehne lage the. Aisa lag raha tha ki purane wale Abhijeet sir jab unki yaadash gayi tab ke jaise ho gaye the.

Acp Pradyuman : Ye waqt kamzor padne ka nahi hai. Daya aur Abhijeet ke katil abhi bhi khule aam ghum rahe hai. Humne unhe saza dilwani hi hogi. Freddy ek baat batao tum dono waha us factory me karne kya gaye the ?

Freddy : Sir darsal mujhe khabri ka phone aaya tha ki jis gang ne Daya sir ko maara tha us gang ke leader ka right hand waha us factory me hai. Isliye hum dono waha use pakadne gaye the. Hum dono milkar almost sabhi gundo ko maar diya tha aur ye Vishal ( leader ' s right hand name ) bhag ke ja raha tabhi Abhijeet sir ne use pakda. Hum dono use lekar bureau aane hi wale the ki firing shuru ho gayi aur usme mujhe goli lagi aur mai behosh ho gaya.

Acp Pradyuman : Ye baat tum mujhe bata nahi sakte the pehle ?

Freddy : Sir Abhijeet sir ne mana kiya tha batane ko.

Acp Pradyuman : At least inform to karke jaate to hum backup me to rehte. Lekin nahi yaha bhi Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko aapna dimag lagana hai.

* * *

Thanks to all the people who reviewed the story.

In a hurry, will reply in next chapter.


	14. chapter 14

His phone started ringing. He picked up the call. After receiving the call. His expressions turned serious.

Vivek : Sir kya hua ?

Acp Pradyuman : Kal ek bohot bada consignment aane wala hai usi gang ka jisne tum dono par humla kiya.

Freddy : Sir hum log wo consignment kisi bhi halat me lagne nahi denge.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha Freddy. Chun chun ke badla lenge un logo se.

Both Acp Pradyuman and Vivek went outside the room. Acp Pradyuman now started holding his chest.

Vivek : Sir kya hua aapko ?

He provided support to Acp Pradyuman and made him seat on the chair and called the doctor. Till Vivek came , Acp Pradyuman started losing consciousness. Doctor took him in the room for examination.

Vivek called Dr. Salunkhe and explained the whole scenario. Dr. Salunkhe also came in the hospital. Doctor who treated Acp Pradyuman came outside.

Dr. Salunkhe :Pradyuman thik to hai na ?

Doctor : Jee wo filhal thik hai.

Dr. Salunkhe : Lekin achanak aise chest me pain kyu hone laga ?

Doctor : Unhe mild heart attack aya tha. Attack mild tha , isliye humne unhe bacha liya lekin agar jyada intensity ka hota to hum unhe bacha nahi paate. Please dhyan rakhiye ki unhe kisi bhi tarah ka stress na ho.

Vivek : Jee hum dhyan rakhenge. Hum unse mil sakte hai ?

Doctor : Filhal to wo so rahe hai.

Dr. Salunkhe : Hosh kab tak ayega ?

Doctor : Do teen ghante ke baad.

Doctor now left the place.

Dr. Salunkhe : Vivek tum ab ghar jao. Mai yahi par hu.

Vivek : Lekin sir aap yaha akele.

Dr. Salunkhe : Itna bhi buddha nahi hua hu mai. Waise bhi kal tum logo ko consignment gang ke haath me lagne nahi dena hai.

Vivek : Thik hai sir mai abhi nikalta hu. Lekin kisi bhi cheez ki jarurat ho to mujhe call kariye.

Vivek now left the hospital. After two to three hours Acp Pradyuman came in consciousness. Doctor checked him and declared him fine. Dr. Salunkhe entered the room.

Acp Pradyuman : Salunkhe tu yaha ?

Salunkhe : Itne hairan kyu ho ? Mai aa nahi sakta kya yaha ?

Acp Pradyuman : Nahi aisi to koi baat nahi hai.

Salunkhe : Pradyuman itni badi baat chupai tumne ?

Acp Pradyuman : Mai baate chupana nahi chahta tha. Bus waqt hi nahi mila. Sab kuch itne jaldi jaldi ho gaya.

Dr. Salunkhe : Pradyuman tum apna ye strong dikhane ka natak band karo.

Pradyuman : Mai natak kar raha hu.

Dr. Salunkhe : Ha off course. Agar aisa nahi hai to tum yaha kya kar rahe ho ?

Pradyuman : Tumhe to sab pata hai phir bhi puch rahe ho.

Dr. Salunkhe : Kabhi kabhi dil ki baat jubaan par lana bhi jaruri hota hai.

Pradyuman : Yaar Salunkhe ek ke baad buri khabre. Pahle to Daya ke mission la leak hona , kuch din baad Daya ki dead body ka milna, uske baad Abhijeet ki maut. Ek ke baad ek sadse. Jab Daya ki dead body mili tab maine sambhala aapne aap ko. Abhijeet ke liye lekin wo bhi mujhe chod ke chala gaya. Aisa lag raha hai ki meri taqat mujhe chod kar chali gayi.

Dr. Salunkhe : Tumhe kya lagta hai wo dono tumhe aise halat me dekh kar khush honge ?

Pradyuman : Nahi.

Dr. Salunkhe : To phir tum abhi se himmat kyu har rahe ho ? Kya tumhe un dono ko insaf nahi dilana hai ?

Pradyuman : Tu sahi keh raha hai Salunkhe. Mujhe un dono ka adhura kaam pura karna hai. Kal nahi chodenge un logo ko.

Dr. Salunkhe : Uske liye fit hona jaruri hai.

Just then nurse entered with food tray and kept it on the table.

Dr. Salunkhe : Chalo aab jaldi se finish karo.

Pradyuman : Mai kya baccha hu jo to aise order de raha hai ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Of course. Kehte hai na budhapa hi dusra bachpan hota hai.

Pradyuman : Matlab tu keh raha hai ki mai buddha ho gaya hu ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Maine kaha ki tum buddhe ho gaye ho ? Tumne khud kaha ki tum buddhe ho gaye ho. Iska matlab tum maante ho ki tum buddhe ho gaye ho.

Pradyuman : Agar mai buddha hu na o tum bhi buddhe ho.

Dr. Salunkhe : mai abhi bhi jawan hu. Dekh mere baal kitne kaale hai.

Pradyuman : Ha ha nakli baal.

Dr. Salunkhe : Mere baal asli hai samjhe tum aur ye behes karna band karo aur chup chap khana khao.

Pradyuman : Ha ha kha raha hu. Tu bhi kuch khale.

Dr. Salunkhe : Mai to khane khake aaya hu ghar se.

Pradyuman : Achha thik hai.

He completed his dinner. After some time ,

Pradyuman : Salunkhe sun na.

Dr. Salunkhe : Ha ha pata hai discharge chahiye tumhe.

Pradyuman : Tujhe kaise pata ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Wo kya hai na itne saalon se janta hu tumhe. Maine baat kar liye hai doctor se. Tum ghar par ja sakte ho lekin tumhe aram karne ke liye kaha.

Pradyuman : Tum to bohot hoshiyar ho. Tumhare baal kitne aache hai.

Dr. Salunkhe : Ab jyada tarif karne ki jarurat nahi hai. Chalo kapde badlo aur chalo.

Both of them came out of the hospital and started moving towards the car.

Acp Pradyuman was about to sit on driving seat but Dr. Salunkhe prevented him from sitting there.

Dr. Salunkhe : Jao jaake baju wali seat par baith jao.

Pradyuman : Huh. ( in a low tone )Aaj tak kisi ki himmat nahi hui ki Acp ko order de sakte aur ye order pe order diye ja raha hai.

Dr. Salunkhe : Kuch kaha kya tumne ?

Pradyuman : Kuch nahi. Chalo chalte hai ghar.

Dr. salunkhe : To maine kab mana kiya hai ghar chalne ke liye ?

Pradyuman : Salunkhe aaj hi jana hai hume ghar.

Dr. salunkhe : Ha ha chala raha hu na mai. Bas thodi der chup raho tum.

Pradyuman : Ha ha tu to bada chup rahta hai. mujhe bol raha hai.

Both of them were talking in the car and finally reached to destination Acp ' s home and slept.


	15. chapter 15

Note :

**Please read chapter 14 updated now only.**

* * *

**In another place : **

Goon : Boss khabar mili thi ki Vishal ke peeche cid padi hai.

Boss : Vishal to akela hi kafi hai un sab cid waloon ke liye.

Till then Vishal came there.

Vishal : Kya hua boss ?

Boss : Ye bol raha tha ki cid wale tere peeche pad gaye hai.

Vishal : Ha lage to the mere peeche. Lekin aisa maja chakaya unhe ki jindagi bhar yaad rakhenge.

Boss : Aisa kya kiya tumne ?

Vishal : Maine Abhijeet ko uda dala.

Boss : Wah mere sher ! Kya kaam kiya hai tune. Bina Abhijeet aur Daya ke wo buddha Acp kuch nahi kar sakta. Ye to kaam asan ho gaya bohot jyada.

Vishal : Ha boss.

Boss : Mai tumhare kaam par bohot khush hu. Isliye tumhe ek jaruri kaam ke liye bhej raha hu.

Vishal : Boss aap sirf bolo. Jaan hazir hai aapke liye.

Boss : Kal jo consignment aane wala hai na wo consignment lene ke liye Raka ke saath tum jaoke.

Vishal : Jaise aap kahe boss.

Vishal left from the place.

Goon : Boss Raka to akela hi sambhal sakta hai na cid waloon ko phir aap Vishal ko kyu bhej rahe ho ?

Boss : Boss mai hu ki tum ?

Goon : Boss to aap hi ho. Lekin mai to sirf ye keh raha tha ki kya un dono par bharosa karna sahi hoga ?

Boss : Kis par bharosa karna hai aur kis par nahi ye mera faisla hai.

Goon : Boss mai to sirf aapke bhale ke liye hi bol raha tha.

Boss : Meri bhalai ke baare me sochne ke liye mai hi akela kafi hu. Tumhe is baare me sochne ki jarurat nahi hai.

Goon : Boss phir ek baar soch lo. Mujhe kuch gadbad lag raha hai.

Boss : Kuch jyada hi chonch chal rahi hai teri aaj nahi.

He took out his gun and fired on goon ' s leg.

Boss : Ye pehli baar hai isliye pair par goli chalai hai. Agli baar aapni salah aapne pass hi rakhna. Mujhe mat dena.

Goon started wincing in pain and with that moved slowly from the place.

* * *

**The next day : **

Few people were loading the truck. After the truck was completely filled , one man : Raka bhai maal bhar diya hai.

Raka : To der kis baat ki hai, nikalte hai phir.

Vishal : Tum akele nahi ja rahe ho.

Raka : Matlab.

Vishal : Matlab ye ki tumhare saath mai chal raha hu truck me.

Raka : Lekin boss ne to mujhe kaha tha na maal laane ko.

Vishal : Ha kaha hoga. Lekin unhone mujhe bhi kaha hai tumhare saath me jaane ke liye.

Raka : Boss ne aisa kyu kiya ?

Vishal : Ab aisa kyu kiya ye to pata nahi lekin jaana to hume saath me hi hai. Waise bhi ek se bhale do. Kyu kya bolte hai ?

Raka : Ha baat to tumhari sahi hai. Waise mai akela sau ke barabar aur ab tum ho to hum dono milkar do sau ke barabar.

Vishal : Ha sitti pitti kar denge un cid waloon ki.

Both of them started journey towards their destination. They had covered almost one fourth distance when Raka noticed one car following them.

Raka : Vishal mujhe lagta hai ki cid wale humara peeche kar rahe hai.

Pointed towards the car in the mirror and continued " Wo car kafi der se humara peecha kar rahi hai. Mujhe lagta hai ki usme cid wale hai. "

Vishal : To phir karna kya hai unka ?

Raka : Karna kya hai ? Wahi jo boss ne bola.

Vishal : To phir karte hai.

Raka moved the truck towards the deserted area and finally stopped at the big ground.

The car also stopped at the ground. Acp Pradyuman , Vivek and Freddy came out from the car having guns in their hands.

Acp Pradyuman : Dekho tumhe humne chaaro taraf se gher liya hai. Aapne aap ko kanon ke havale kar do.

Vishal : Mujhe to laga tha ki ye buddha Acp ab tak ghum me hoga aur apni tang beech me nahi adayega.

Raka : Tang to isne ada dali.

Vishal : Karna kya hai ?

Raka : Neeche utarna hai haath upar karke aur kya ?

The left door of truck opened and Raka came outside , whereas from the right door , Vishal came down. Both were standing with hands up.

Raka : Hume kiya kya hai ? Hum to bas truck chala rahe the ?

Acp Pradyuman : Truck chala rahe. Dekhna Freddy tumne kitne masoom hai ye dono.

Vishal : Aur nahi to kya hum dono bechare drivers hai. Usi se roji roti kamate hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha to wo to dikh hi raha hai. Vivek jao jaake truck check karo.

Vivek : Yes sir.

Vivek now checked the truck and came back.

Vivek : Sir maal truck me hi hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Ab kitne bhole ho ye baate to cid bureau me kare to jyada behtar hoga kyu Vivek ?

Vivek : Ha sir.

Acp Pradyuman : ( To both Raka and Vishal ) Dekh kya rahe ho chalo yaha se.

Both of them were moving with cid team , when a grenade came. Due to that grenade, dust spread. After first grenade , three four grenades came one by one. Soon all the ground was covered with dust. Three of them started coughing. After some time , their vision became clear. Only their car was present on the ground.

Freedy :Sir wo truck kaha gaya aur wo dono admi ?

Duo jenny - Aapko pasand aa gayi story yahi kafi hai mere liye. Lekin abhi jo aapne padhe wo do twist the ek aur abhi baaki hai. Wo sabse akhiri me ayega.

trio fan - Ha ha aapke jaisa dimag hai. lekin aapki stories bhi bohot acchi hai.

Poojaabhideewani, Abhishikha , PerfectAbhi , AbhiNidhi - I hope ki aapko aaj ke dono chapters pasand aye . Peechle chapters ki tarah.

Debashree - Ha Raka aur Vishal kuch gadbad hai. Jo aap hope kar rahi hai wo sahi hai and sorry eye gang wala update shayad parso hi milega kyunki ye story khatam hone wali hai kal.

Priya ji - Itne me hi jhatka kha gayi aap. Ek aur bada shock hai agle chapter me. Isi liye sambhal ke rahiyega.

* * *

**Please 22 January ko aapne aapne gharo se na nikle from 7 am to 9 pm and participate in janta curfew. Also thank all the medical professionals , transport service providers , cleaniness commitees by clapping and cheering them at 5 pm from our respective houses.****Please follow all the precautionary measures** **against corona virus. **


	16. chapter 16

I hope that will enjoy the last second chapter of the story.

* * *

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy bach kar kaha jayenge ?

Freddy : Matlab ?

Acp Pradyuman : Samjah jaoge Freddy thodi der me.

* * *

**In another area :**

The area was covered with containers which were kept one over another. They were kept in such a way that they formed columns and person in one column was not able to see the view of second column. A truck entered in that area. Both Raka and Vishal came out of the truck.

Raka : Boss kaam hogaya.

Boss : ( to one goon ) Jao aur jaake maal check karke aao.

Goon checked the truck and told the boss about everything being ok.

Boss : Shabash mere sheron. Shabash. Waise cid waloon ke koi takleef to nahi di ?

Raka : Boss aap to jante hai na cid waloon ka to kaam hi hota hai beech mai taang adana.

Boss : Lekin tum dono ne cid waloon ko achhe se sambhal liya hoga.

Vishal : Ha boss. Ab hum log aapna kaam aram se kar sakte hai. In fact wo humare nahi balki baki sab logo ke kaam ke beech me nahi aa sakte.

Boss : Matlab kya hai ?

Raka : Wo log bhagvan ko pyare ho gaye.

Boss : Maine to sirf kaante to hatane ki liye kaha tha. Tum dono ne milkar to ped hi ukhad diya. Kya baat hai. Is baat ke liye tumhara shukriya karna banta hai kyu ?

Raka : Ha boss sahi kaha aapne. Jaise aap ko thik lage.

Boss : Mai jo mangunga wo tum de paoge mujhe ?

Vishal : Ha boss aap sirf mang ke to dekhiye kya chahiye aap ko ?

Boss : Tum dono ki jaan ?

Raka : Boss aap ke kya keh rahe hai ?

Boss : Kyu tumhi ne to kaha tha ki jo aap mangenge wo hume denge.

Vishal : Jee hum tayyar hai.

Vishal signalled by eye to Raka.

Raka : Ha boss. Aap humari jaan le sakte hai.

Boss now started laughing.

Raka : Kya hua boss aap has kyu rahe hai ?

Boss : Dar gaye the na tum log ?

Vishal : Nahi to boss.

Boss : Ye batao ki meri acting kaisi lagi aap sab logo ko ?

Vishal : Iska matlab ye sab acting thi.

Boss : Ha tumhe kya laga mai tum dono ko mar dunga. Kyunki tum dono ne gaddari ki hai mere saath.

Raka : Nahi boss aisi koi baat nahi hai. Hum dono to aap hi ke wafa dar hai.

Vishal : Humne to aapka namak khaya hai aur hum aapke kaam aye isme humara bhagya hai.

Boss : Band karo ye dialog bazi.

He took out the gun and pointed at Raka , then changed the direction to Vishal.

Boss : Pehle tu marega ki ye ?

Raka : Boss aap ye kya kar rahe hai ? Humare upar bandook kyu tan rahe hai ?

Boss : Band karo aapna ye bhole banne ka natak samjhe ?

Vishal : Boss aap kya bol rahe ho hume kuch samjh nahi aa raha ?

Boss : ( to goons ) In dono ko samjh nahi aa raha hai mai kya bol raha hu ? Lekin tumhe to samjh aa raha hai na ?

Goons present nodded their heads. They took Raka and Vishal with them and tied their hands to the containers. Both of them were not able to move their hands. Goons started beating them, not a single moan came from their mouth. Boss gave them signal to stop them.

Boss : Tumhe kya laga paintre sirf tum log hi istemal kar sakte ho ?

Raka : Matlab ?

Boss : Aapko matlab samjhna padega senior Inspector Daya ?

Boss went near him and slapped him hardly , blood came from his lips.

Vishal : Chod do use.

Boss : Kyu taklif ho rahi hai ? Akhir hogi bhi kyu nahi tumhare sabse azeez dost jo hai.

Vishal : Kya matlab ?

Boss : Ye to kamaal hi hogaya. Maine to suna tha ki cid waloon ka dimag bohot teez hota hai. Lekin yaha to sab ulta pad raha hai. In dono ko meri baat samjh hi nahi aa rahi.

( turned towards Vishal )

Ha mai to bhul hi gaya tha ye to itne achhe detective hai , acp Pradyuman ke baad me inhe ka to number lagta hai detection karne me. Lekin ek baat to batana rah hi gaya tha jaha inke detection ke kisse charchao me aate hai waha inki yaadash ke kisse bhi sunne me aate hai. Inhe aapni pechli jindagi ke baare kuch yaad nahi kyu Senior Inspector Abhijeet ?

Daya : Meri sabar ka imtehaan mat lo. Warna..

Boss : Warna kya ha ?

Daya : Ye to aane wale waqt hi batayega ?

Boss : Waqt hi to nahi hai mere pass. Waise tum logo koi sawal nahi poochna ki maine tum dono ko pehchana kaise ?

Both of them kept quiet.

Boss : Chalo koi nahi mai hi bata deta hu. Mujhe Daya par pehle se hi shak tha ki jab pehle baar ye Raka bankar mere samne aya. Isliye maine tum par najar rakhna shuru kar diya. Uske baad tum logo ne plan to achha banaya tha Vishal ko markar uski jagah tumne li kyu Abhijeet ? Tumhe kya laga mujhe bewakoof bana rahe ho. Jab maine ( Raka ) ko chip ke baare me pucha aur jab tumne wo chip mujhe dikhayi tab mera tum dono par ka shak aur ghera ho gaya. Tumhare jaane ke baad maine chip ko achhe se check kiya tha. Wo nakli thi. Isse mai samjh gaya tha ( Raka ) ki aslyiyat. Phir mujhe jyada kuch mehnat nahi karni padi. Isme mere khabriyon ne kafi madat ki. Isliye maine tumhara plan tum par hi azama liya.

Boss : Kuch aur sawal puchne ho to puch sakte ho ? Kehte hai na marne wale ki akhiri iccha puri karni chahiye. Koi akhiri qwaish ?

Abhijeet : Daya ko kidnap kyu kiya ?

Boss : Sawal accha hai tumhara. Ise mere saare gair kanooni harqatoon ke baare me pata chal gaya tha. Wo sab ek chip me tha aur wo chip usne kahi chupa di thi. Uske saath hi use mere gang ke baare me kafi information pata thi. Chalo bohot ho gaya sawal jawab ho gaya.

He looked at the watch and started to move towards the car. After sitting in his car , he signalled his men and after that left the place .

The goon came with a gun his hand and moves towards the Daya and pointed gun towards him and fired bullet.

* * *

duo jenny - Shock agle chapter me hai.

Abhishikha - Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir thik hai. Jaisa ki aapne padha.

Thanks to all the guests who reviewed the story.


	17. chapter 17

So here is the last part of story. Hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

The bullet got mishit and another bullet came hitting on the hand of goon. Goons were surprised at this new entry.

Abhijeet : Aise dekho mat ab to barati bhi aa gaye.

The cid team arrived at the spot along with police and started firing on the goons present. Freddy came near Abhijeet and tried to open the knot on his hands. He was trying to open the knot , then a bullet came , Freddy ducked that bullet and hid behind the container. He started back firing on the person. Meanwhile the knot was now much easier to open , Abhijeet opened knot of one hand and then opened knot of another hand. After freeing himself , he went towards Daya and started opening knot of his hand. Bullet passed from his ear , luckily no damage was done. He saw a goon dead on the ground , took the gun of goon and fired on the goon who just fired the bullet. The goon was now on the ground. Here Abhijeet opened knot of both hands of Daya. Soon the cid team overpowered them as they had their power back again.

Acp Pradyuman : Lee jao in sab ko.

The team now gathered at a place.

Daya : Sir sahi waqt par entry li aapne.

Acp Pradyuman : Wo to leni hi thi.

Abhijeet : Sir kaam abhi tak pura nahi hua hai. Boss bhag gaya yaha se.

Acp Pradyuman : Abhijeet wo bhi bachega nahi humare haath se. Aaj tak koi mujrim cid ke haath se bach nikla hai jo ye bhi niklega. Gadi ka no to yaad hai na tum logo ko ?

Daya : Sir uski koi jarurat nahi hai. Maine boss par tracker lagaya hai.

( Remember the scene when the boss slapped Daya. He put on the tracker on the boss at the same time. )

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy jaldi se track karo location.

They sat in the car and started tracking the location of the boss. The location was nearby when Daya noticed the car in front.

Daya : Sir yahi car hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Bach ke nikalna nahi chahiye.

Daya : Ha sir.

Soon the cid car overtook the boss car.

All the cid officers with their guns came out and Acp Pradyuman : Bahar niklo. Tumhara khel khatam ho chuka hai.

The boss came out with hands up. Officers started moving towards him.

Boss : Nahi mere pass mat aana.

He opened the jacket. Everybody saw bomb inside the jacket which operate with remote. The remote was present in his hands.

Boss : Agar mere pass aaye to button daba dunga. Mere saath saath tum log bhi maroge.

Acp Pradyuman : Dekho aisa mat karo. Is sab se tumhari khud ki jaan bhi ja sakti hai.

Boss : Nahi mujhe mere jaan ki fikar nahi hai.

Acp Pradyuman now took a step ahead.

Boss : Kaha na peeche hato warna mere saath saath tum log bhi maroge.

Acp Pradyuman signalled through eyes to Daya. Daya moved from the place.

Acp Pradyuman : Thik hai. Mai yahi pe khada hu.

Meanwhile Daya came from the backside of the boss and within a second hit on the boss ' s hand. The remote fell down. Abhijeet took that remote in his hands.

Still the boss was laughing.

Boss : Tumhe kya laga ye bomb remote se operate hota hai. Is bomb par timer laga hai.

Daya looked at time of bomb. Just 2 minutes left to explode the bomb. Both Daya and Abhijeet hold him and took out the jacket from boss. Daya took that jacket in his hands. Now only 15 seconds left. He ran from the place with the jacket.

After 15 seconds there was a huge blast.

Boss : Ab Daya to gaya. Tera kya hoga Acp ?

Acp Pradyuman : Chup. Agar Daya ko kuch bhi hua na ?

Abhijeet : Sir Daya ko kuch nahi hoga. Bas abhi aata hi hoga Daya.

He completed the sentence later, Daya came before it.

Acp Pradyuman : Daya jara achhe se khatirdari karna iski aur dekhe to sahi ye hai kaun ?

Daya : Ha sir.

Daya removed the mask from the boss ' s face.

Abhijeet : Sir ye to famous industrialist Mr. Neil hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Duniya ke samne famous industrialist aur uske peeche gair kannoni harkate.

Boss : Ha maine hi sab kiya. Taki duniya ke samne mera raaz na khul jaye. Ye Daya iske pass mere khilaf saboot the.

Abhijeet : Isliye tumne Daya ko kidnap kiya. Kyu sahi kaha na ?

Boss : Ha magar meri kismat kharab thi ki ye waha se bhag nikla.

Abhijeet : Isliye tumne plan banaya ki kyu na Daya ko hi mar diya jaye. Daya nahi to tumhare khilaf saboot bhi nahi.

Boss : Ha isliye maine use marva diya.

Daya : Aisa maine sirf tumhe dikhaya. Ye sab mera plan tha. Maine apni khud ki maut ka natak kiya taki tum befikar ho jao.

Boss : Magar wo forensic ke records ?

Abhijeet : Wo mai batata hu. Daya ne forensic ke computer me se aapna record change karvaya tha. Daya ka blood group O ve hai lekin waha us record me A ve tha. Isliye sab ko ye laga ki Daya ki maut ho chuki hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Ek second Abhijeet tumhe ye pata tha ki Daya jinda hai ?

Abhijeet : Ha sir.

Acp Pradyuman : Tumhe kab pata chala ?

Abhijeet : Sir darsal mujhe yakin nahi ho raha tha ki Daya ki maut ho chuki hai. Isliye maine forensic me jaake computer check kiya.

Dr. Salunkhe : Ek minute tumne kab check kiya computer ?

Abhijeet : Dr sahab darsal..

Dr. Salunkhe : Ab samjh aya us raat forensic me tum hi the. Kyu sahi kaha na maine ?

Abhijeet : Ha sir.

Dr. Salunkhe : Tabhi jab maine dekha tab koi nahi mila.

Boss : Lekin Daya ko marne se bhi mera koi fayda nahi hua. Tum logo ne mere saare addo par chaape mar diye. Lekin ye information to us chip me thi na ?

Abhijeet : Kynki wo chip Daya ne mujh tak pochai thi aapne dost ke jariye. Mujhe pata chal gaya tha ki Daya jinda hai. Isliye maine Vishal ko police me diya aur maine uski jagah leli.

Boss : Lekin tum logo ke pass mere khilaf saboot nahi hai.

Daya : Sir saboot hai.

Daya forwarded a cd in which a video was present. ( This video is the one which is reffered in earlier chapters ).

Daya : Sabse bade gawah hai Raka aur Vishal.

Acp Pradyuman : Tumne ek cid officer ko marne ki koshis ki aur saath hi saath kayi gair kanooni kaam kiye. Tumhari saza court tay karegi. Freddy le jao ise.

Freddy took the boss with him.

Vivek : Sir finally ye case solve ho gaya.

Acp Pradyuman : Vivek kabhi kabhi to case solve hona hi tha.

Daya , Abhijeet : I am sorry sir.

Acp Pradyuman : Tum kog maafi kyu mang rahe ho ?

Daya : Iska matlab ab hume aapse maafi mangne ka bhi hak nahi kya ?

Abhijeet : Sir hum jaante hai ki kahi na kahi aapko humare plan se takleef hyi hai. Lekin aap to jaante hai na mujhe jab baat Daya ki aati hi mera dimag kaam karna band ho jata hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Tum dono ko mujhse maafi mangne ki koi jarurat nahi hai.

Daya : Lekin hume aapse shikayat bhi hai ki aapne aapni tabiyat ka khyal kyu nahi rakha ?

Acp Pradyuman : Mujhe kya hua hai ?

Abhijeet : Sir aapko kya laga ki humara dhyan mission ki taraf tha to aapke baare me hume kuch pata nahi chalega.

Acp Pradyuman : Jab tak tum dono ho tab tak mujhe kuch hone nahi doge na.

Daya : Ye baat to hai sir. Waise sir aapko kaise pata chala us jagah ka jaha par hume bandh ke rakha gaya tha.

Acp Pradyuman : Tum log shayad bhul rahe ho ki tum dono ko maine train kiya hai aur chahe kuch bhi ho jaye guru humesha guru hi rehta hai.

* * *

Perfect Abhi, Abhishikha , Debashree , Triofan, AbhiNidhi, Priya, Poojaabhideewani - I hope ki ye last part aapke expectations se meet karta ho.

Abhijeet girl - Here is the last update.

duo Jenny - I hope ki ye story aapki expectation se meet kare and thanks for giving the plot.


End file.
